The Summer Of '03
by babewivbrains
Summary: Next to me is him. The guy I have spent the last six years trying to avoid, not coming to see my sister in case he was there, the guy who loved me and I just threw it in his face, the guy I crushed, the guy I truly love. Jemily, some Kashley & Niley
1. Chapter 1

_Emily – 23  
Joe – 24  
Ashley – 25  
Kevin – 25  
Miley – 23  
Nick – 23_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Heather Deen Manson

request the honour of the presence of

Miss Emily Jordon Manson plus one

at the marriage of

Miss Ashley Michelle Manson

to

Mr. Kevin Paul Gray II

I am standing at the window as I stare at the invitation, reading it quite a few times over before it sinks in. "Miss Ashley Michelle Manson to Mr Kevin Paul Gray II", I'm not surprised, out of all the people in the world Ash would end up marrying Kevin it was inevitable but I'm not sure if I can handle it. I don't want to face him, see him happy, and see how great his life has become while mine remains the fucked up mess it has always been. I realise I am starting to sound like some scorned ex-lover and I'm not, I'm happy for Ash and Kevin I truly am but what I'm not so happy about is who his brother is. I haven't seen him in over six years since the summer I ruined everything between us, since I panicked at the prospect of love and ran away like I always do.

The other sentence I was reading over and over again was "Miss Emily Jordon Manson plus one". Why did my mother put that in she knew perfectly well that I won't have a plus one but yet she feels the need to gently remind me she wants me to be in a relationship. I turn around from the window and glance over at my bed and see a very attractive man, light brown hair, perfect features and a beautifully sculptured chest and I have no idea what his name is. Asking him to be my plus one would be a good way to get rid of the sleeping beauty before I am forced to feed him breakfast or it could backfire on me so I think I will decide against it.

I don't have much time to dwell on the wedding, seeing him and having to explain to my mum why I am happier turning up to my sister's wedding stag as sleeping beauty is stirring.

"Morning ..." I say but stop short as I realise I have no idea what his name is.

"Jack." he finishes for me and I give him a look even though he is right.

"I knew that." he raises his eyebrows at me because he knows me better.

"Sure you did Em," he says as he gets out of bed and I give him the once over, half of me wishes I wasn't so drunk last night as this guy is impressive "So do you want to go out and get some breakfast or something" he asks me.

"I can think of something better we can do." I place the wedding invitation on the side and decide to give this guy another go before I send him on his way and call my mother to inform her of my still single status.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel so guilty how could I forget about my own sister's wedding. It was all that stupid... wait what was his name again? Jason? James? Jon? Jack, it was Jack. It was all his fault, we knocked the invitation onto the floor and not seeing it again didn't jog my brain into calling my mother to say I would attend. I got a frantic call from Ash 3 days ago asking me why I hadn't RSVPed yet and she really hoped I was coming as she was expecting me to be her bridesmaid. So I did what I always did, I lied. I told her that I had replied the second I got the invitation and that it must have got lost in the post, she immediately apologised for assuming the worst of me and asked if I remembered the rehearsal dinner would be this up coming weekend and a final dress fitting as she'd had to guess my size. I lied again, said I hadn't forgotten about the rehearsal dinner this Saturday at 7 and I would definitely be there.

So that brings me to where I am now speeding down the road on Saturday at 7:30 to the rehearsal dinner. I had tried my hardest not to be late but I didn't realise how long it would take me to drive to this shitty little town and to make things that little bit better it was currently raining. I glanced at a hall that I just passed a realised that I was meant to be going there. God how am I meant to get there this road looks endless and there don't seem to be any roads I can turn around in, I am just going to have to do a u-turn in the rain. Brilliant. My spin is causing quite a few beeps but right now I can't be bothered with these pillocks. I have just parked up and am currently sorting out my little black dress which has also got a lot of beeps from cars passing by.

I luckily found an umbrella in the back of my car so I am running against the wind trying to stop myself from treading in any puddles as I run up to the door. There are so many cars already parked her hence the fact I had to park so far back but this also means everyone is already in there so I will have to walk in and they will all turn to stare at me. Maybe I can sneak in the back and no one will notice me.

No such luck. In typical Gray style they have brought Lucy the dog with them to the rehearsal dinner who is apparently very excited to see me. How in god's name do you shut this dog up I can't sneak in the back after all this noise I am making in the hall hopefully they will look up for a little bit and then got back to eating.

Once again no such luck. Great. Kevin is standing up clearly in the middle of a speech as I walk in with a very excitable dog. Not a single person is looking at Kevin making his probably beautiful speech due to the light blush that is currently on Ash's cheeks but staring in absolute disgust at the girl who has just ruined everything.

"Well Em you always did know how to make an entrance" Kevin finishes his sentence with a wink at least I know he isn't angry with me. The next noise I hear is probably the highest, loudest noise I have ever heard and it came from none other than Ash.

"EEEEEEEP!" she screams while running towards me and then grabs me in a bone crushing hug. "God Em I have missed you so much, you don't visit me enough."

"I know Ash I have missed you too." I am starting to tear up a little bit as I say this as Ash and I have always been so close but ever since she moved in with Kevin we just drifted apart as I didn't want to run into him when I visited them. Ash let go of me and it was quite heart warming to see that she too is blubbering like a baby.

"Come on Em, I have a seat saved for you next to me but we better hurry up so Kevin can finish up" she glances over her shoulder and then turns back round and gives me a completely blissfully happy smile which I can't help but return. She takes my hand and leads me to a table at the front which is only for family and places me next to her.

Kevin continues with his speech as I look around the table to see only familiar faces. Next to Kevin is Nick who has grown up into quite a good looking man, the type I would pull on my nights out but know nothing more would come of it the next day. Next to Nick is Miley, he has her arm placed on her chair and she is leaning into him, this causes me to smile as I always hoped these two would get together. Next to Miley is my mother who isn't even making an attempt at hiding her disgust of me turning up alone I give her a quick smile and move onto the next person. Next to my mother are the Grays looking as loved up as they always have done and finally next to them and next to me is him. The guy I have spent the last six years trying to avoid, not coming to see my sister in case he was there, the guy who loved me and I just threw it in his face, the guy I crushed when I ran away, the guy who always asked Ash to pass on messages to me but I would never reply, the guy I truly love.

Joe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok so what do you think? The next chapter will be set in the past in the summer which Emily refers to throughout the chapter. Please review so I know whether people actually want me to continue I probably will whether you review or not but it is still nice to know what you think. xxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok now we have gone back to the summer of 2003 and just in case you can't work it out I will give you everyone's current age.  
Emily – 17  
Joe – 18  
Ashley – 19  
Kevin – 19  
Nick – 17  
Miley – 17  
Just want to say a thank you to __adryrules99_ _you made my day with your review it just made me smile.  
One final thing the bits in italic is modern day Emily's opinion and stuff ok now enjoy._

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I am sitting in the back of the car staring out the window as my sister primps and preens herself and my mother is going on and on about how much fun we are all going to have. Don't get me wrong I love visiting the Grays for a week in the summer but that's about all I can handle, but not this time we are going for a whole month. A whole month away from parties, friends, boys and getting laid, these are the things I live for.

The whole lesson my mother feels the need for us to stay away for the whole month is because of therapy session. Ever since my dad ran out on us my mother worries we might be harbouring pent up emotions and need a way to let it out. _At the time I didn't believe I had any pent up emotions but boy was I wrong._ The therapist said that due to the rejection my sister felt when dad left she tries her hardest to please men, making sure she looks the best and making sure she is centre of attention. However nothing ever happens with anyone because my sister is completely loyal to her boyfriend that she sees for a week in the summer .The therapist also said that I have issues committing myself as I am afraid that my heart will get broken again. What did that bitch know? _Apparently a lot._

So that's why we have to spend a month with the Grays my mother is hoping that seeing Kevin for a long period of time will make Ash realise she doesn't need to do herself up to make guys love her. She is also hoping that the Grays religious ways will rub off on me and I will become the perfect daughter she always tells people I am. _She should have known she couldn't change me 6 years later and I am still the same as I was at age 17._

"Em how do I look?" I turn to at Ash and she looks great as she always does but I know saying that won't do any good as she will never feel good enough.

"You look great Ash. That one." I say picking one of the two lip glosses she is holding up at my face.

"What if he has got a new girlfriend? I mean he could have any girl he wants why would he stick with me?"

"Because for some weird reason he is crazy about you and your obsessive personality"

"Not helping Em" she says while applying the lip gloss I had previously picked out and then checking herself out in the mirror. I know I sound horrible but we go through this every time we visit the Grays. She piles on make-up, she then worries Kevin will have moved on, then he is always waiting for us and she says he has a face which says he's in love with someone else but he never is and then finally they kiss by the car and he says he has missed her. Only then is my sister satisfied that he still loves her for this year, it is defiantly getting tiresome.

"Em you have to get out first so I can hide behind you when he is standing there with his girlfriend." Well this is new.

"What happens if he grabs you just as I step into the house and you're still on the step and introduces you to his new girlfriend?" I am only winding her up because I know it won't happen, they talk for two hours on the phone every night it is the sort of thing I would expect him to mention before now.

"Oh god I didn't think about that," she goes silent probably thinking of a new system of getting out the car "We will both get out of the car together and then that way we can walk in together and I can avoid having to meet his girlfriend."

"Ok Ash whatever you want." She smiles at me clearly proud of her plan and then goes back to applying make-up.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

We have just pulled up into the street where the Grays live and Ash is practically shaking with the fear of Kevin's fake girlfriend. We pull up outside the Grays house and surprise surprise Kevin is standing alone without a girlfriend but it doesn't stop my sister's getting out the car system.

"Oh god look at his face, that is the face of someone who has just got a new girlfriend," I give her look "Ok, on the count of three we will both get out of the car" I roll my eyes but nod anyway "1, 2, 3" and with that we both open our doors and get out. In perfect unison we walk to the back of the car and get our suitcases out. _I think the walking in unison was due to Ash's careful concentration so she wouldn't get caught alone if Kevin needed to talk about his "other girlfriend". _After placing our suitcases on the floor I glance up at the Grays, they are the perfect hallmark card family. The parents who are blissfully in love no matter how long they have been together and their three perfect boys who can do no wrong and never cause any problems for their parents. Then I look at my own family who are nowhere near as well put together. The mother who drowns her problems in alcohol no matter how hard she tries to hide it we all know, the insecure daughter who doesn't think anyone will ever love her and finally the slutty daughter who won't let anyone love her. Families, their brilliant.

Kevin is the only one who has made any attempt at moving, he nods to me and my mother in acknowledgement and makes his way over to Ash. I take this as my cue to leave these two alone, I can practically feel her eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I can overhear their conversation from where I am if you can call it that.

"Hey Ash"

"Hey Kev" next thing you know their lips have become fused together and probably won't separate for the rest of the month. So much for Kevin having moved on. I walk up to the door where the rest of the Grays are my mother is talking to the parents so I go up to Nick and Joe.

"Hey guys" I say as I give Nick a hug.

"Hey Em it's so great to see you again," I give him a smile as he releases me from the hug "unfortunately I have to love you and leave you as Miley is expecting me." He goes back inside the house presumably to get ready I bet those two will get together at some point, I am surprised it hasn't happened yet.

"God Em I have missed you so much" Joe says grabbing me in a massive hug.

"Yeah I have missed you too." I enjoy spending time with Joe so maybe this month won't be that bad. _I couldn't have been more wrong. _

"Well lets all get inside and unpacked," Mrs Gray says. We all glance at the happy couple who are still going at it by the car, I swear to god Kevin is so close to just having Ash right there on the trunk but Mrs Gray ruins their little moment. "Kevin! Bring Ashley's stuff inside dear. Joe grab Emily's."

"No it's ..." I don't get to finish my sentence as Joe is already taking my bags inside. The parents go through into the living room to catch up while Joe and I stand in the hall. Just then Ash and Kevin walk behind us hand in hand straight up to his room and then loud music comes blasting out, I can't imagine what they could be doing.

"Well at least I won't have to share my room with anyone for the next month," I say smiling at Joe, I can't put my finger on what but something seems off with Joe he looks kind of jittery "well I am going to go unpack, see you in a bit"

"Yeah ok ... erm I am just gonna go ... erm I will be ... just ... yeah" he just walks off into the kitchen while muttering to himself, that was the weirdest thing ever. Oh well I will worry about him later know I have to try and drag this beast of a suitcase up the stairs, fun times.

After about five minutes of struggling I make it all the ways up the stairs, I do a little victory dance at the top of the stairs. Just as I am in the middle of my booty shake I hear a voice that snaps me out of my dance zone.

"Nice" my head snaps around to see Nick standing in his doorway.

"If you're lucky I might teach it to you one day," I say with a wink and then continue to booty shake. Nick rolls his eyes and then starts to leave "Have fun with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend" Nick mumbles as he passes me to get to the stairs.

"Then why are you blushing?" I yell down the stairs.

"I hate you Emily!" he yells back and I start giggling as the front door slams and then begin to drag my suitcase into the spare room.

I throw my suitcase onto the bed Ash should be sleeping but I know she won't be as she has somewhere better to sleep than in the spare room with me. I unzip my suitcase and root around in it until I find my phone. Bingo. I hold it up in the air to see if I can get any signal still nothing. Just wonderful. I throw my phone onto my bed and continue to unpack my things.

After a while I get the feeling that I am being watched so I glance towards the door only to confirm my suspicions. Its Joe standing there rubbing the back of his neck looking really nervous I wonder what's bugging him.

"Erm hey Em ... I was wondering ... you see today I am" he looks down at his feet almost like he can't look at me while he says this "... my mates and I are going down to the waterhole this afternoon and I was if you wanted to come" he finally looks up.

"Sure I would love to come" he breaks out into a huge smile at my answer.

"Ok cool, make sure you wear you swimming gear ok." I smile and give him a nod and with that he leaves the room. I was really looking forward to going to the waterhole I needed to keep myself busy if I was going to be stuck here for a month.

_I wish I hadn't gone to the waterhole with him because that's when things sort of got awkward between us. If I had just kept myself to myself I would still be friends with Joe and I wouldn't have to avoid my sister on the off chance I saw him. You never realise how the littlest decisions can make the biggest difference to your life until it's too late._

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Ok that's the second chapter, but don't get used to this fast updating as I had already written the first two chapters. Also it would really help me if you could tell me the parent's names so I don't have to keep calling the Mr and Mrs Gray :P._

_Please review! You know you want to._


	3. Chapter 3

_I just wanted to say thank you to __adryrules99__ and __SweetPrincess1994__ for your reviews I love them :)_

_And once again italic stuff is future Emily, although she doesn't really have a lot say_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

As we walked down to the waterhole Joe seemed fine around me and was no longer jittery. The conversation seemed to be flowing nicely until I placed my hand within his, he suddenly froze mid-sentence and began stuttering and mumbling again.

"So erm ... yeah ... like I was saying ... erm ... what was I saying?" I had to laugh at his sudden nervousness though I didn't really understand what had brought this on, I'd held his hand before and he never reacted like this. I then heard his voice again he had regained himself and had continued with what he was saying. However he was looking down and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Once again things between Joe and I had become awkward again._ It wasn't going to be the last time things were awkward between us either._ Oh well, hopefully we will reach the waterhole soon.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

We arrived at the waterhole in complete silence and I couldn't be more thankful that people had already arrived. Joe introduced me to all the people who were there and I couldn't remember a single name so I decided instead of embarrassing myself and trying to talk to them I laid my towel on the floor in order to sunbath. I took off the shirt and shorts I was wearing and was just about to lie down when out of the corner of my eye I noticed Joe staring at me. I turned to face him and then did the new classic Joe.

He looked down. He rubbed his neck. He mumbled and stuttered something. Then walked off to the water.

Just as I was starting to lie down again I noticed Joe _again_ talking to someone. He was the most amazing guy I had seen. I mean like truly stunning. Maybe sunbathing could wait this guy looks much more entertaining.

"Hey guys" I said giving the mystery guy the best flirty smile I could muster.

"Oh hey Em" Joe said looking down and rubbing his neck, what's with him recently?

"You must be the famous Emily. Joe is always talking about you I am glad to finally meet you," he said with a gorgeous smile "and every bit as great as Joe said" cheesy but I loved it.

"Shut up Rob" Joe said, I couldn't help but notice he had a cute little blush on his face, Joe is so adorable when he is embarrassed. Whoa, wait a minute did I just use Joe and adorable in the same sentence, ignoring that. Put your focus back on Rob and pretend that thought never crossed my mind.

"As long as its only nice things I'm fine with it" I say turning towards Rob. From behind me I hear the strangest noise, it sounded like a cross between a growl and sigh. I spun around in shock only to see Joe stomp off to the water.

"I think I am gonna head on down to the water you coming?" He said looking hopeful. I was still a bit dazed from what happened with Joe so it took me a while to realise he was talking to me.

"Oh erm no not right now I think I am gonna sunbath for a bit but I will defiantly come later" I say giving him a wink.

"Ok see you in a bit" I give him a quick wave and went to go lie down. As I lay down I thought about Joe, why was he acting so weird around me and what's with his little storming off episode and most importantly why did I think Joe was "adorable"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I lay down for about a half hour until I notice a shadow leaning over me. I opened my eyes to see a brunette girl standing by my towel.

"Hey I'm Nadine" she said smiling warmly while sitting down on a towel she placed next to mine.

"Hey I'm Em" I said sitting up.

"Yeah I know, we all know, Joe talks about nothing else but the amazing Em"

"Yeah so I've been told" as I said it I noticed another brunette girl looking at me with a look of absolute disgust "hey Nadine who's that girl and why is she looking at me like I'm something she stepped in?" Nadine turned around to look behind and grabbed some beers so that the girl didn't know she was staring at her.

"Oh don't mind her that's just Dani, she's got a little thing for Joe so with you guys being together and all she ..."

"Whoa, since when have me and Joe been "together"" I used bunny quotes to make my point clearer that me and Joe were not and would never be "together". _If only I had stuck to that thought._ Nadine looked quite uncomfortable now by her little faux pas.

"Well I just thought ... I mean Carl doesn't even talk about me that much, I guess we all assumed you guys had a thing going on"

"Wait we? As in everyone thinks this?" does this mean the gorgeous god that is Rob thinks I am with Joe too? That could present a problem.

"Well yeah, it's just the way he was so excited about us meeting you and the way he" she only then noticed the look of shock on my face "Never mind. Why don't we talk about something else?" She had a sort of pleading look to her so I snapped out of my previous shock and started a conversation about her rather than me this time.

"Yeah that sounds good, so tell me which one of these guys is Carl" I said gesturing towards the guys who all seemed to be taking turns to go on the rope swing.

"He's the blonde one just about to get on the rope swing" I turned back round to the guys and my god was Carl huge. He was tall and extremely muscley he looked like a big grizzly bear. He turned towards us and Nadine called out to him, "Hey baby!" and suddenly he changed completely from a big grizzly bear to a soft cuddly one. He had the goofiest grin on his face and looked huggable, he continued to look back as he walked towards the rope swing. He wasn't paying any attention and walked off the edge and fell face first into the water.

"Yep, that's my Carl"

"Well he seems ... nice" I finished lamely.

"He may be a clumsy bugger but I love him" she then lay down and I smiled at her and lay down too.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

After about ten minutes of lying in silence I heard Nadine suddenly talk.

"Don't even think about it"

"Don't even think about what?" but before I could get my answer I could feel the ground disappear from underneath and myself getting thrown over someone's shoulder "what the hell are you doing?"

"You've been here for almost an hour Em and you still haven't come in the water, it's almost criminal" I heard Joe say so I assumed he was the one carrying me.

"And what makes you think you can get me in the water?"

"Oh I have my ways" Just then I worked out what he was planning to do and I needed to think of a way to stop him. I grabbed him round the waist and locked my hands together tightly so he wouldn't be able to throw me in. "Emily, Emily, Emily" he said in a mocking tone "haven't you known me long enough to realise there is no point in trying to fight against me."

I felt Joe leap forward and realised that he wasn't throwing me in, he was coming in with me. I hit the water head first which wasn't the most pleasant experience I have ever had and with our combined weight we hit the bottom of the water so it took a long time for us to float back up again.

"Shit this water is cold" I said while spluttering for air, I noticed Joe had a very smug smile on his face and I was less than impressed. As he started to swim away from me I jumped on his causing him to sink under and when he resurfaced he had the same pissed off face I had 2 minutes ago so I decided I would make for the shore and fast. Just as it was getting shallow enough for me to walk through it I heard Carl talking to everyone.

"Now that the lovebirds have returned we can all play chicken" this caused me to stop right where I stood and for Joe to come running into my back and fall back into the water.

"I chose Joe as my chicken partner" I heard Dani call out. Hearing his name snapped me out of my frozen state and realise he was still lying in the water. I turned round and offered him my hand to help him up, instead he pulled me down obviously hoping I would land in the water and he would be able get me back. Instead I slid down his legs and landed directly on his crotch, he took note of how I landed and started to blush. So adorable. Wait what?

"When you guys are finished we would like to play a game" said Carl impatiently and I was more than happy to oblige. I wadded my way back to the shore where Rob came up to me.

"Hey Em would you like to be me chicken partner?" HELL YEAH!!! I screamed inside but outside I decided to play it a little cooler.

"Yeah sure sounds good."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

After about 10 minutes of playing me and Rob were sat on the side of the water. _I never was a good chicken player. _We were sitting there talking but I couldn't help but notice Joe constantly watching us. Was he jealous? And why did I feel slightly happy about that prospect?

"So Em what do you think?" oh shit I was too busy thinking about Joe to notice what this god next to me was saying. Focus on one hottie at a time, wait does that make Joe a hottie?

"Sorry I spaced out a little there what were you saying?"

"I was saying did you want to go for a walk around the woods or something, this lot are really competitive they won't be finished for ages."

"Yeah sure Rob that sounds great" I said with a smile as he started to get up, he then offered me his hand to help he get up. However once I was up he didn't let go of my hand and we walked off into the woods. This hottie was better he didn't look down or rub his neck or blush when we touched, wait that still makes Joe a hottie doesn't it?

"So what's the deal with you and Joe?" Rob asked me with a glint of jealousy in his eye, I was jumping for joy inside but once again didn't show it.

"What do you mean deal?"

"Well he talks about you a lot and the way you act around each other" whoa what? The way we act around each other, what do we do? "I just assumed you guys were an item"

"Me and Joe? No we've been friends forever but that's all we will be" I said putting on my flirty smile again.

"So it would be ok if I did this?" he stopped walking, turned to face me and grabbed my waist and pulled me in for an amazing kiss. I didn't get much of a chance to enjoy the kiss because he pulled away rather quickly, it wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realised he didn't pull away he was pulled away by someone. I looked closely to see that Rob has just been hit square in the face by...

"Joe?"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Ok what did you guys think? I know it's been quite a while since I last updated and I will try not to let that happen again :)__._

_Please review and don't be a silent reader, it will make me smiley :)__, please review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you __Truewriter1995__, __adryrules99__ and __SweetPrincess1994__ for your reviews :)  
Ok here's the next chapter you can find out how Emily is going to react to Joe.  
Once again future Emily is in italics :)_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

After Rob had been hit in the face he started to wobble on his feet and with a second punch in the face he fell to the ground. Just as Joe was about to start kicking him in the stomach I decided it was time for me to intervene. _I really think I shouldn't have let it get that far though._

"Joe get off of him" I said while grabbing Joe round the waist and trying to pull him back, I knew I wasn't strong enough to stop him but he seemed to listen to me and stop. He sighed and muttered an apology to Rob and walked off to sit on a nearby log and put his head in his hands. I turned back towards Rob and helped him up.

"Are you alright Rob?" I gave him a once over and saw that his lip was bleeding but other than that he didn't look too bad.

"Yeah I am fine." he glanced to Joe contemplating whether to go over and talk to him.

"Head on back to everyone else I will sort him out" I gave him a reassuring smile but he still looked unsure.

"Erm alright then Em, but go easy on him ok"

"I'll see what I can do" he gave me another smile and looked back at Joe before heading off. I waited until Rob had left and was out of sight before I walked over to Joe. _I didn't want Rob to see me erupt like that._

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM JOE?" he looked slightly taken back by my outburst I don't think he noticed me come over.

"MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled getting up off of the log.

"ME? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO JUST PUNCHED ONE OF HIS FRIENDS!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I FEEL LIKE A SHIT FOR DOING THAT?" why was he so pissed off he's the one who's in the wrong.

"WELL THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I PUNCHED HIM?" I nodded and he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then decided against it "you know what just forget it" he said before heading back to the others.

"NO JOE WE CAN'T JUST FORGET" I yelled after him causing him to turn back.

"You just wouldn't get it Em" he said before turning back in the direction of the others. I was pissed off why isn't he telling me why he punched him, what the hell is his problem?

"FUCK YOU JOE" I said walking off in the opposite direction of everyone else.

"EMILY. EMILY COME BACK HERE YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING" instead of doing the sensible thing and following him back and I flicked him the finger and continued walking "FINE BE LIKE THAT SEE IF I CARE."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I had been walking around these woods for fucking ages it was actually beginning to get dark and I am still no closer to getting to the waterhole. Not that it would be any better if I could get it the waterhole because I didn't know how to get back to the house from there either.

Come on Em you can do this you've spent nights in the woods before granted you were drunk and there were other people and you weren't wandering around in nothing but a bikini but still it was pretty much the same. Alright they were nothing the same but I could handle this.

I heard a crunch from behind me and started to panic, maybe I couldn't handle it. I heard another crunch and ran for my life. I couldn't tell if I was running further into the woods or not but I didn't care.

After about ten minutes of running I was completely out of breath but I hoped I had outrun whatever was behind me earlier. I was leaning over trying to catch my breath when I heard the crunch again and I felt all my blood turn cold. I decided to turn around and see what was there.

"You've got to be shitting me," I said with a smile as it was a little fox "hey cutie you didn't half give me a fright back there" I continued walking with the fox following me. I decided I must look like an absolute nutter. I had mud all over my body and leaves in my hair from where I had fallen over a lot _I was always clumsy _and now I had a fox, who I named Hershey as he had a black spot in the shape of a Hershey's Kiss above his tail, walking along side me. Hopefully all the creeps in the woods will give me a wide birth looking like this.

I finally made it back to the waterhole which was an improvement least if I was going to sleep here I would have somewhere to lie down that wasn't on twigs and leaves. I headed over to the water hoping to give myself a little bit of a clean while Hershey just sat on the edge watching me. I heard shuffling behind me and just assumed it was Hershey so imagine my surprise when two arms wrapped around me. I let out a blood curdling scream and I could hear Hershey yelping at my attacker.

"Em, calm down it's just me" I recognized that voice which filled me with such relief.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" I said while turning round and grabbing Nick in a bone crushing hug.

"Joe sent me to find you, your mum said you would turn up but Joe was still worried about you"

"Just not worried enough to come and find me himself" I said feeling a bit hurt.

"He said you wouldn't be too pleased to see him so he thought it would be best if I came"

"Oh" it all came flooding back to me. Joe punching Rob, us arguing and finally me storming off and all the anger I previously had came rushing back to me.

"Care to explain? Because Joe wouldn't" he smiled looking hopeful so I told him everything while Nick, Hershey and I headed home.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"I still don't understand why he did it Nick I mean what did Rob do to him?" as I said this I felt the a few spots of rain and saw Hershey run off "Bye Hershey" I called after him.

"You named him?" Nick asked me while taking his jacket off and placing it round me as I was still wearing just a bikini.

"Of course I did" Nick raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"But seriously Em do you honestly not know why Joe acted the way he did?" I stared at him and shook my head.

"I really can't see a reason for him acting that way." Nick sighed.

"God Ems you can be so clueless sometimes" he said giving me a nudge.

"What do you mean clueless?" but before he could answer I was being grabbed by someone, I hadn't realised Nick and I were already back at the house.

"Em I was so worried about you how many times have I told you not to go wandering around at night on your own," now you would think this would be coming from my mum but she was standing on the porch looking at me in absolute disgust it was Ash who was giving me the lecture "Oh god Em you're soaked through" she said pulling back from the hug. _She looked after me better than my mum ever did, all the good things about me, and trust me there aren't many, I have Ash to thank for them. _After hugging me she moved on to Nick and couldn't thank him enough for finding me.

My mum had gone back inside _typical _so I when I got to the porch only Kevin and Joe were standing there.

"Are you alright Em?" Kevin asked me while glaring at Joe who just stood there being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yeah Kev I'm fine I made friends with a pretty awesome fox" I said with a smile while he just raised an eyebrow at me.

"She's not even joking that's the thing" Nick said while poking me in the stomach as he walked past me "she even named him and everything"

"He needed a name" I said and then poked my tongue out at him "Now if you will excuse me I need to get dressed." Once I was inside I heard what sounded like someone being hit and some mumbling from Kevin and Joe.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I came back downstairs for dinner in my hoodie and my pj bottoms and my mum was less than impressed.

"You could have at least dressed up for dinner Emily" she said when I came into the kitchen.

"Look mother I cannot be bothered with this right now in case you hadn't noticed I have been missing all day"

"Yeah I noticed Emily you can't even last one day without making a scene and embarrassing me."

"Screw you mother" I said storming off into the dining room.

I took my usual seat in between Nick and Joe which usually isn't a problem but as I wasn't talking to Joe right now it was slightly awkward. I spent the whole meal not talking to Joe and trying to ignore Nick while he poked me and told me to talk to Joe.

Due to my disappearing act we didn't start eating until ten so after dinner I told everyone I was tired from my adventures in the woods so I would head upstairs to sleep.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock but I couldn't sleep. The argument with Joe was still running through my head and I decided to sort things out with Joe first thing in the morning.

I got up, put my hoodie back on and climbed out the window and sat on the part of the roof that stuck out from under my room. I sat there for quite a while just looking up at the stars hoping it would calm me down a bit before going to sleep.

After about 10 minutes it started to rain again and I pulled up my hood and thought about heading inside. Just as I was about to go inside I heard shuffling behind me and then heard someone sit next to me.

"Hey Joe" I said before I looked over to him as only Joe knew I came and sat out here when I couldn't sleep.

"Hey Em, we need to talk about earlier"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Ok there you go another chapter please review you know I love it :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you __Truewriter1995__, __adryrules99__ and __ZOMGnoway.__ for your reviews :)_

_Also __Truewriter1995__ sorry but I just had to steal your word please don't hate me for it :(_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Yeah we do need to talk about it" I scooted closer to him to show that I wasn't still angry from earlier and also he was extremely warm and I was getting quite cold, "Joe you don't have to tell me why you hit him, I know you had your reasons and I am sure they were perfectly reasonable." I finished with a smile to show no hard feelings.

"I don't really know why I did it, I guess seeing him kiss you made something click in my head" he paused as if deciding what to say next "you're like a sister to me and seeing you guys made a very protective side of me come out."

"Well I'm a big girl Joe, I can handle myself." I said giving him a quick nudge _If only that were true._

"Yeah I know" he said looking down.

"But thanks anyway it's nice to know someone cares." After I said this I noticed a slight blush on Joe's face. The next thing I knew I was leaning over to Joe and giving him a kiss on the cute blushing cheek and giving him a hug. That was because we had made up though right not because he looked cute when he blushed. "Just promise you'll sort things out with Rob" I said while getting up as the rain was getting quite hard.

"Yeah I will go see him tomorrow or today" he said with a smile and we both clambered back through the window. I went and lay down on the bed and patted the space next to me. Joe then trudged over and lay next to me. "Another thing I am really sorry for leaving you in the woods today" as he said this I shifted as Joe placed his arm underneath me and I lay my head on his chest.

"Don't worry about it Joe I was being my typical stupid self, I would have left me too"

"I know but still it was a pathetic way for me to act as well. I tried to find you about 5 minutes after you walked off but I just thought you were hiding from me so I went home to send Nick out to get you. But anything could have happened to you in those woods."

"I was fine, the worst things that happened were being chased by Hershey and Nick grabbing me from behind"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Joe I'm fine, you're fine, so stop worrying about what could have happened" I said while closing my eyes as I suddenly felt very tired.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So everything's awestastic between us yeah?"

"Yeah of course it is" I said with a smile

"Ok Night Em." He said kissing me on the head. I mumbled a goodnight back and then fell asleep.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

The next day I woke up and felt two arms wrapped tightly round my waist. I glanced over to see Joe lying next to me. I felt this strange warm, fuzzy feeling inside me when I looked at him. I looked away quickly and decided to ignore that fact that I felt that. _I can't believe I was naive enough to think ignoring it would make it go away._

Next thing I knew a pillow came hurtling towards me and Joes heads causing him to wake up.

"Awww you guys made up," I heard Nick say from the doorway "Anyway breakfast is ready" and then I heard his footsteps walk away from the door and down the stairs. I looked back to Joe and saw that he had fallen back to sleep.

"Come on you lazy bum get out of bed." He just ignored me and rolled over, this caused for drastic measures.

With one quick push Joe rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a very loud thud and a very shocked expression on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Joe said while rubbing his back.

"Well breakfast is ready and I didn't want you missing out on the pancakes"

"Oh great pancakes!" Joe said while running out of the room. I put my hoodie on and then followed him downstairs.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

When I got downstairs I saw Joe sitting there looking very grumpy and mumbling something to himself as there were no pancakes. As I sat down a very grumpy Joe turned to me.

"You lied" he whispered pointing an accusing finger at me.

"It was the only way to get you out of bed" I whispered back and he continued muttering about no pancakes and bad backs. I looked around the table and noticed Mr Gray was missing who was probably at work and also Kevin and Ash were missing.

"Where's Kev and Ash?" I asked the table

"They have gone out for the day" Mrs Gray replied "and your mum and I are going out in a bit so it will just be you three" she glanced at her watch and turned to talk to my mother and then they both got up and left the table.

"I am going to see Rob and then probably meet up with everyone if you wanted to come Em." Joe said turning towards me.

"After what happened yesterday I really don't think that's the best idea"

"Yeah you're probably right." He said picking up his dish and walking into the kitchen with it.

"So I guess it's just you and me then Emzy" Nick said placing his arm around my shoulder "Oh the fun we shall have."

"Oh yeah so much fun" I said before leaving to get dressed. _Once again I couldn't be more wrong._

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

As the sun was out again today I decided I would sunbath again as I didn't really get much of a chance yesterday with all the excitement. Just as I lay down I saw a shadow leaning over me I turned over to see Nick standing there bouncing on his toes.

"Entertain me Emz" he said still bouncing a little.

"No" I said closing my eyes in order to ignore him.

"Entertain me entertain me entertain me entertain me entertain me" he noticed I was ignoring him so he bent down beside me and began to tickle my stomach "Entertain me entertain me entertain me entertain me entertain me"

"Fine!" this caused him to stop tickling me "If I entertain you for the next three hours will you leave me to sunbath?"

"Make it four hours and you've got a deal" he said smirking

"Fine." I said getting up and going inside to change out of my bikini.

After I had changed I came down the stairs and looked at my watch.

"Ok Nick you're four hours starts now." He grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"The park? Really Nick." I said raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah!" He said while grabbing my arm and shaking it like an excitable child before running off to the swings.

"Oh dear lord." I looked around the park and decided it did look quite fun. Oh well if you can't beat them join them.

Just as I was about to get on the swing next to Nick an ice cream van turned up. He suddenly stopped swinging and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh I want that." He said then grabbed my hand and ran towards the van. We both decided to get a whippy with a flake and then went and sat on a bench. Just then a bright coloured train pulled up in front of us and asked if we were getting on. Nick nodded his head eagerly, grabbed my hand and pulled me into a carriage.

As the train drove around the park I noticed a miniature golf section as did Nick.

"Ok Em we are doing that next." He said bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yeah ok" I said laughing and looked in the opposite direction to Nick.

"Oh look over here Em" I spun my head round only to come into contact with Nick's ice cream cone.

"You did not just do that." I said in mock annoyance

"I think I just did what you going to do about it?"

"This." As I said that I shoved my ice cream in his face and then we spent the rest of the train journey messing about with our ice creams.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

After getting off the train and giving ourselves a quick wash in the toilet _which was the most disgusting toilet I have ever been in_ we went and played miniature golf.

I wasn't very good at miniature golf and I battered so many people in the queue behind us that most of them left. I hit them with my golf club sent balls flying at them it wasn't a pretty site let me tell you. At the end of the game Nick won and I lost a total of 18 balls the man in the booth was less than impressed.

After our game of golf we decided to leave and get some lunch. As Nick still had 2 hours of entertainment left he decided we would go to the shop on the way back and get some burgers for a bbq.

Once we got back to the house Nick started up the bbq while I just sat on the wall and watched him.

"No it's alright Em, I don't need any help thanks for asking" he said sarcastically.

"Well you were doing it so well I knew you could handle this all on your own" I said with a smile.

"Erm thank you, I think."

We managed to eat our lunch and resist the urge to squirt each other with sauce, and believe me that was very hard to do. After we had finished eating I decided to go and sunbath. As I was walking away to get changed Nick grabbed my arm and looked at my watch.

"Oh no you don't I still have half an hour of entertainment left"

"I am sure you will survive Nicky." I said then I flounced into the house to get my stuff.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

When I came back downstairs into the garden I saw Nick searching for something in the shed.

"What you looking for?" I said coming up behind him. He tried to stand up but hit his head on a shelf above him.

"Oh nothing don't worry about it." He said rubbing his head before going back to search.

"Erm ok then." I said walking away and then lay down to sunbath.

About ten minutes later I heard Nick yell triumphantly from the shed so I assumed he had found what he was looking for. I then heard the sound of something being filled with water so I guessed Nick had been told to water the flowers or something by his mum.

The next thing I knew I felt tons of icy cold water hit me and saw Nick standing there laughing with an empty bucket in his hands.

"That's for not giving me the whole four hours." He said still laughing.

"You did not just do that" I said in mock annoyance.

"I think I just did what you going to do about it?" I looked to the floor and saw the hose on the floor obviously from where he had filled the bucket.

"This." I picked up the hose pressed it and squirted Nick in the face with it.

"You did not just do that" he said in mock annoyance and mimicking me quite well I must say.

"I think I just did what you going to do about it?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"This." He said while grabbing the hose from me and squirted me back.

I tried to fight with him to get the hose back off of him but it was no use so I decided it would be best if I just ran for it. I headed back in the direction of the house and then turned round to see if Nick was still behind me. He was running towards me and as he did he tripped over the hose and fell directly on top of me.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then we both began to lean in. _I wish I could go back in time and stop myself._ When his lips touched mine I deepened the kiss and before you knew it we were making out. Just as I began to run my hands through his hair we heard someone clear their throats we both looked up at the same time to see Joe and Miley standing in the door.

Great.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Aren't you a lucky bunch with two consecutive updates it's my way of making up for taking forever to update. I will try and get another chapter out before the weekends up but I can't promise anything._

_Don't forget to review :) thank you!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok I am really really sorry for not updating sooner I have just been busy with school and stuff but I am finished now so I don't have any excuses :)_

_Thank you __Truewriter1995__ and __ZOMGnoway.__ and don't worry this story is still a Jemily :)_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Nick clambered off me at quite a fast speed while I moved myself so I was facing Joe and Miley but remained on the floor. Nick then began rubbing the back of his neck while he was looking down. Must run in the family.

"Erm yeah about what you saw ..." he started to stay but Miley interrupted him.

"You don't have to explain, I mean you free to do what you like so yeah, I am going to go now" Miley said before heading back inside. Nick stood there staring at where she previously stood so I gave him a kick in the bum which caused him to turn around.

"Go after her you dumbass."

"Oh yeah right." He said before running in the same direction as her. Joe just stood there staring at me, it was pretty awkward. _Like that whole trip seemed to be._

"How long does a girl have to sit on the hard ground before she gets offered a help up" I said lifting my arm into the air.

"You are such a princess you know that Emz" he said walking over to help me up.

"But you love me for it right?" I smiled at him looking hopeful.

"Yeah course I do" he said flinging his arm around me and leading me inside. I couldn't help but feel slightly fuzzy inside. _I can't believe it took me so long to see the signs. _ As we started to head inside it began raining.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

We both sat staring out the window looking at the rain. Suddenly I felt someone prod me in my side.

"Em what should we do?"

"We could play a board game or cards" I suggested even though I didn't particularly want to do either of these things.

"No that's boring hence that fact they are called bored games" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ok then we could play in the rain" I was joking but I don't think Joe realised because he seemed to be seriously considering this.

"Nah we could catch something."

"Fine if you don't like any of my ideas you come up with something" he looked quite deep in thought after I said this so I ignored him and turned back to watch the rain.

Suddenly I felt a cushion hit me in the back of the head. I grabbed another one before turning towards him. _I should have learnt not to retaliate._

"So this is your cure for boredom huh?"

"Yup and it's better than any of your suggestions."

"Yeah that is true" I said just before hitting him with my cushion. We continued to hit each other back and forth until Joe knocked my cushion out of my hand. We both stared at the cushion before Joe looked back at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"No Joe that isn't fair." I said backing away from Joe "you wouldn't hit an un-armed girl," he took a swing which I expertly dodged "Okay maybe you would." _Joe was never one to play fair._

I continued to back away from Joe until I toppled over onto the sofa. This still didn't stop Joe he climbed onto the sofa and balanced on his knees placed on either side of me. _A position I have found myself in many times. _I made a quick grab for his cushion and threw it across the room and gave him a look as if to say what you going to do now.

Joe then lent down towards me until his mouth was by my ear and whispered to me.

"This is what I am going to do" then suddenly he began to tickle me under my chin which is my most ticklish spot. I began giggling uncontrollably and tried to push him off me but it wasn't working at all.

We heard the door open but ignored it and Joe continued to tickle me. It wasn't until we heard a loud sigh that he stopped and looked over to Nick who was slumped in the chair across the room.

"How'd it go with Miley?" Joe said getting off me and helping me into a sitting position.

"Not too bad, I mean she is still pissed with me but I don't understand why it's not like we're dating..."

"Yet." Nick gave me a look and carried on talking.

"It's not like we're dating so why should she be pissed with me" he said looking down.

"And you call me clueless" he just stared at me and then quickly changed the subject.

"So Em about earlier ..."

"I am going to take that as my cue to leave" Joe said looking quite hesitant. I didn't want Joe to leave and I really didn't want to have this conversation. _I am no good at talking things out with guys._

"You were saying Nick."

"Earlier with us ... I mean you didn't ... cause I didn't ... it wasn't like we ... you know." I just stared at him completely confused.

"You know what Nick I really don't."

"Well I don't think ... your great but ... can you not look at me when I say this." I sighed but obliged "Ok well I don't want to ... I mean there's Miley and ... well ..."

"Nick just spit it out." I was getting quite impatient I didn't want to have this conversation but he was making it worse by dragging it out.

"Okay, okay. Look Em I really like you but as a sister and nothing more and what happened earlier it was just one of those caught up in the moment type things." I began turning back round after he finished.

"That's cool Nick and I feel the same way" I said with a smile and walked towards him.

"Thank god I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way and I would have ruined everything between us." He said while pulling me into a hug.

"Oh sorry," we both looked towards the door to see Joe rubbing the back of his neck "I thought you guys were done I will just be ... yeah".

"I still don't understand what is wrong with him."

"It doesn't matter clueless."

"Hey, I'm not clueless."

"Don't worry about it. You can join the club we have jackets." He said before we went our separate ways.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I was in the middle of changing when Joe walked into the room. I was wearing my jeans but I wasn't wearing a shirt which caused Joe to blush uncontrollably.

"God Em I'm sorry I thought you would be ..."

"Don't worry about it," I grabbed a shirt from my bag and threw it on "there, all better now. So what did you want?" He walked over to the bed and sat down so I decided to join him.

"Well I was just wondering what's going on with you and Nick now are you guys an item or not?"

"Nah we are still the same as we were before we agreed it was just a caught up in the moment thing."

"That's great" he said with so much enthusiasm it shocked me a little bit then he began rubbing his neck again "I mean because I wouldn't want to be stuck with two couples for a whole month."

"Well I can assure you I am still your single friend." I said with a smile.

"Dinners ready." We heard Mrs Gray call from downstairs.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

We went downstairs and took our usual places with Nick on the other side of me. It was the usual dinner the parents talking at one end of the table barely acknowledging us, Ash and Kevin kissing each other barely acknowledging the meal and Nick, Joe and I just messing about.

Half way through the meal I felt Nick begin to tickle my side so I grabbed his hand but he was stronger than me so I had to use both my hands to stop him.

He then decided to tickle me with his other hand, I swear his mission in life to annoy me. I placed his other hand in his lap and then placed my legs over it to stop him from using it and then grabbed his other hand and held it.

"Emily you must remember I have another weapon up my sleeve." He then lowered his head and then rubbed my neck with his hair. It set me off into a fit of giggles but I still managed to keep hold of his other hands.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking caused Nick to stop tickling me, the parents to stop their conversation and Ash and Kevin to separate for the first time since dinner started.

We all turned to look to were the noise came from and saw Joe's hand bleeding and glass splintered around it. Why the hell did he do that?

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Ok the thing with Nicks hair may not be true but my mate Rhys has hair like his and he manages to tickle Lily's neck so thought I would just shove it in there :)_

_Anyway please review you know I love them and again sorry for the late reviewing I will try not to let it happen again!!! :)_

_Review!!! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I just want to say thank you to __Truewriter1995__, __ZOMGnoway.__& __adryrules99__ for your reviews :)_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

We all stared at Joe in complete shock and judging by the look on his face he was just as surprised as everyone else by what happened. He was just sitting staring at his hand almost like he was trying to magically fix the glass again.

I offered to clean up Joes hand and we had barely left the room before the parents were talking again, Ash and Kevin were kissing again and Nick was just looking down.

We walked upstairs together in silence and then told Joe to go sit in the bathroom while I got some tweezers from my room. When I walked back into the bathroom I saw Joe sitting on the edge of the bath looking down at his hand. He looked so miserable and vulnerable that I couldn't stop myself running over and giving him a hug. I must have taken him by surprise because it was quite a while before he responded.

I pulled back a bit and looked down at him and slowly he raised his head and our eyes met. There was a feeling inside me that I couldn't describe but subconsciously I started leaning down towards Joe. I managed to stop myself before Joe noticed anything. _At least that's what I hoped_

"So let's sort out your hand." I said taking a seat next to him on the bath and picking up his hand.

As I was picking out the glass from Joes hand I decided to ask how and more importantly why he did it.

"So what happened down there?" I said while gesturing at his hand.

"I just held it a little too tightly," I raised an eyebrow at him to show I wasn't buying his story "seriously."

"Fine whatever you say" I said shaking my head as I cleaned up all the blood on his hands.

When I had finished with Joes hand I was still holding it and we both looked up and our eyes met again. I felt myself leaning in but I also noticed that Joe was leaning in as well. We were barely an inch apart when suddenly Nick burst through the door. _Which I am quite glad about as I should have just left it well enough alone._

"Hey Joe is your hand ok?" He said barely noticing how close we were. I was too shocked at by what had almost happened between Joe and me.

"Yeah I will alright" Joe said as I got up to walk the door "hey Em where you going."

"I am just going to ... I will be in ... yeah" I said walking out the door. What the hell was that I never had moments like that what was happening to me?

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I was pacing up and down in the room still trying to work out why I couldn't talk before after the moment with Joe. Then I heard the door open and saw Ash walk in sit on the bed.

"Hey Ash what you doing in here?" I said stopping pacing and turning to look at her.

"I came to see what the deal was with you and Joe."

"It's a long story." I said sighing.

"Well I have all night." She said tucking her feet underneath her in order to get comfy indicating she wouldn't be leaving for a while.

"Are you sure you can be away from Kevin that long?" I asked hoping she would stay because I really wanted to talk to someone and sort out everything that I didn't understand.

"It's alright I got Kevin working on Joe," She said while I rolled my eyes, when did they become that couple who felt that their relationship was so perfect that they should help others with theirs. _I am glad she came to talk to me but half of me wishes she had just left well enough alone._

"Now start at the beginning and when you get to the end" she paused for a minute as if trying to work out how to end her sentence "stop," I raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored me and gestured for me to continue.

"Well ever since I got here Joe has been acting weird around me he can barely finish a sentence around me anymore. Then he punched Rob when we kissed ..."

"Wait a minute you kissed one of Joes friends, are you completely stupid?" she said in mock shock because she know what I was like.

"Please leave your questions until the end, now where was I. Right Joe punched Rob and then we got into a massive argument and we never fight and that's when I got lost in the woods that night," she nodded along with my story so I continued "then the look he gave me and Nick when we caught us kissing ..."

"Whoa Nick as well?" I turned and gave her a look "Right sorry questions at the end."

"Yeah he looked at me like he was disappointed in me and it hurt me so much and I don't know why because I never care what people think of me," I paused because I could feel my eyes welling up and I couldn't explain why "and then when I was cleaning his hand I almost kissed him and I felt this feeling inside me which I have been getting a lot around him recently and I don't know why and it scares me." I was full blown crying by the end of it and I felt so pathetic I didn't cry it was just something I would never do.

I couldn't stop myself from crying and what made it so much worse was that I didn't even know why I was. I felt myself slowly sink to the floor and then I felt Ash's arms wrap around me and I leant into her.

She rubbed my hair while trying to soothe me and get me to stop crying _and it worked every time._

"God Ash I am so pathetic what is wrong with me."

"Shhh honey you're not pathetic you're just in ..." she stopped when she heard the door open.

"Just came in to tell you" my mother stopped midsentence when she saw me crying in Ash's arms "God Em you can't handle not having the attention all on you for one minute can you." She said looking at me with disgust.

"Mum now is not the time." Ash said in a stern voice that I had never heard her use on our mother before.

"Sure sure" she said with a dismissive hand wave "I just came to say we are going out tonight so it will just be you kids tonight if you can pull yourself together."

"Mum go now." Ash said in the same voice while pointing to the door. Mum just shook her head and walked out the door.

"Thanks for that Ash" I said hugging her and what she had done for me caused me to cry even harder.

"It's alright honey." She said kissing me on the top of my head. "Now you were saying."

"Ash I don't understand why I feel this way but what makes it worse is I can't even explain what I am feeling" I said feeling a fresh batch of tears threatening to fall.

"Em I understand why you feel this way because four years ago I was in your exact same position."

"You were?" I said looking up at her hoping she could shed some light on the situation.

"I remember when I first realised I was in love with Kev ..."

"Whoa in love," I said getting up and out of her arms "I'm not in love with Joe." I said starting to get angry.

"Em calm down, I know this is hard for you to accept but you're in love with him."

"No I'm not! I don't do love Ash that's your deal okay. It's probably just because Joe is hot and I know he's off limits and I am used to getting what I want." I felt tears pouring down my face when I heard what I had just said I realised how ridiculous that sounds but love. Could that really be why I was feeling like this? _Unfortunately yes._

"Em it's okay," she said getting up and walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me "you don't have to accept this now but pretty soon it will be too late and you will have missed out on any chance you have with Joe and that will haunt you forever so please think about what I have said okay?" She said while guiding me over to the bed. I lay down on the bed and she curled up next to me despite the fact there was another bed on the other side of the room, not that I was complaining.

"So what are Nick's marks out of ten?" she asked changing the subject. I giggled at her question despite the fact I had tears pouring down my face. _It was something we always did after I had a date with a guy._

"Seven defiantly" I said smiling.

"That's pretty high for you Em."

"I know I am surprised too. So what about Kevin's mark out of ten?"

"Hmmm" she said pretending to think about it "Twenty at the least" she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"You are so cheesy you now that right."

"It's just Kevin he makes me feel so ..." she stopped midsentence as a shiver just took over her body then she just giggled.

"I love you Ash"

"I love you too Em" she said then kissed me on the head and shortly after I fell asleep.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I woke up and saw that Ash had spent the night in the bed with me and I felt so happy inside. I pulled her into a big massive bear hug which woke her up.

"Morning Em how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks for last night it really helped." I said giving her an extra squeeze.

"What are sisters for" she said while squeezing me back "anyway I've got to get up because me and Kevin are going out is that okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about it I am fine"

"Alright," she said walking towards the door then glancing back "but think about what I said last night because I think eventually you will find its true." When she left the room I pulled my legs up under my chin and just couldn't stop thinking about Joe and what Ash had said. _I still haven't come to terms with what she said._

I sat like that just thinking for about half an hour before Joe came in the room. I felt the fuzzy feeling inside me and then I felt myself shiver all over. Damn Ashley!

"Hey Em do you want to go out shopping with me today?" he said with a smile which made my heart melt. Why am I feeling this way?

"Yeah sure sound like fun I will just get dressed and we can leave."

"Ok cool see you later" he said walking to the door.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

The whole time we were shopping I couldn't stop thinking about what Ash had said to me. For so long I had believed that I would never fall in love it just wasn't me and then suddenly Joe is making me doubt everything I ever thought.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Joe talking to me.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you liked this bracelet." It was a simple bracelet with charms hanging off of it, it was a really nice bracelet if only I hadn't spent all my money before I came.

"Yeah I really like it's a shame I don't have any money to buy it" I said still staring at the bracelet.

"Who said anything about you buying it?" he said picking it up and walking up to the till to pay for it.

"Joe you really don't have to buy this for me." I said but secretly I was happy about it.

"Don't worry about it Em." He said while handing over the money to the man behind the till.

He took my hand and walked over to the fountain and sat down. He didn't let go of my hand after we sat down just reached into the bag and got the bracelet out and carefully put it on my wrist.

"Thanks so much Joe" I said looking down mostly at the fact he hadn't let go of my hand and inside I felt very happy inside. We both looked up at the same time and our eyes met and once again we were both leaning in.

"Hey Joe," a voice said ruining our moment "oh and Emily." My name was said with so much disgust it could have only belonged to.

"Hey Dani."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Ok I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I'm sorry but please review :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you __Truewriter1995__ & __ZOMGnoway.__ for your reviews :)_

_Also thank you for the information about water melons and honey I put it in the story hope you don't mind :)_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"What are you up to then?" Dani asked while putting on a very forced smile for Joe but not acknowledging me.

"We are shopping" Joe said picking up my wrist showing off the bracelet quite proudly.

"Oh that's nice bracelet Em where did you get it?" she asked but I could tell she wasn't really interested in my answer.

"Joe just brought it from that shop over there." I said pointing to the shop behind us.

"Well isn't that nice of him." She said but the look that gave me told me she was less than impressed.

"Yeah he's a good 'un" I said taking Joes and giving it a squeeze, he turned and smiled at me with a smile very similar to the one Kevin gives Ash.

"Well anyway Dani we were just going to go eat now so" Joe said getting up and dragging me towards the food court.

"Oh I'd love to join you" Dani said linking her arm through Joes. _If she hadn't come with us maybe I wouldn't have ruined everything for me and Joe._

"Oh erm ok sounds great."

"Yeah just great" I said sarcastically but too quiet for Dani to hear. Joe heard and gave my hand a squeeze and we shared a Kevin and Ash smile. _As much as I hate to admit it I loved it._

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Me and Dani were sitting in a booth waiting for Joe to get back with our food.

"So Dani how have you been?" I asked trying to end the awkward silence

"Don't bother with the small talk Emily."

"Erm ok then we won't talk" I said tapping my nails against the table.

"We will talk but not about that," she looked extremely pissed off and half of me was contemplating whether to go and help Joe with the food "stay away from Joe and we won't have a problem."

"Excuse me?" No one tells me what to do especially not some desperate little bitch.

"You heard me. Stay. Away. From. Joe." She said it nice and slowly to make sure I understood what she was saying. I was about say something else but then Joe came back with the food. "Thanks Joey." Her whole expression changed when he arrived.

I was still annoyed from what Dani said so I decided to show her that I don't take any notice of what she says. When Joe sat back down I took hold of his hand and judging by the look on Dani's face I could tell she was not impressed but judging by the look on Joe's face he wasn't complaining.

After a while Joe was attempting to eat his burger but was having a bit of trouble as he only had one hand. He kept looking down at our hands and then back at his burger almost like contemplating whether to let go of my hand. I giggled at him and released his hand and then placed my hand around his neck and started playing with his hair. _I should have just left him alone instead of trying to wind up Dani._

At the end of meal Joe took a hold of my hand again and had a really happy smile on his face, I felt quite guilty inside as it seemed like I was leading him on but if what Ash had said was true was I leading him on. I decided to ignore this thought and just get comfy.

I pulled my legs up while turning around and leaning into Joe and he placed his arm around me.

"Awww don't you guys look cute." We both looked up to see Nadine and Carl walking towards us.

"Hey Nadine, hey Carl." Joe and I said in unison.

"Move up Dani," Nadine said looking down at her "So how are you guys?" she smiled at me.

"Oh we are good we have just been shopping." Joe answered.

"Yeah he brought me this bracelet." I said putting my arm out to show her.

"Oh god that is gorgeous," she said grabbing my wrist to take a closer look "you can wear it tonight."

"Why what's happening tonight?" I asked.

"Joe didn't you invite her?" Nadine scolded while Joe just looked down.

"I didn't think she would want to come because she wouldn't know anyone so I was just planning on taking her out for the evening." Could he be any cuter?

"Well know you can take her to Carl's party" she said with a smile.

"Well what do you want to do Em?"

"I don't mind whatever you would rather honey" I said with a smile in Dani's direction.

"Well it's sorted then you guys are coming tonight" Nadine made the decision for us.

"Well this has been fun but I am leaving now" Dani said while rising from her seat "see you tonight Joe." She gave a little wave and then left.

The four of us spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and Joe even brought me an outfit for that night _I even remember it now it was a strappy black dress with a pink underskirt with black lace over it_ before heading home to get ready for the party.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I was still getting dressed and doing my make-up while Joe was downstairs waiting for me. A little part of me was really looking forward to tonight with Joe, ok maybe not a little part maybe a massive part. Just as I had finished doing my hair Ash walked into my room. _Always one to annoy me when I am trying to get ready._

"Hey Em off out on a date tonight then?" I rolled my eyes at her and went back to applying my make-up.

"No, we are just going to a party with friends."

"Are you all arriving together or just the two of you?"

"No it will be only me and Joe why does that matter?"

"That makes it a date." I heard Kevin say from the doorway.

"Hey babe" Ash said as Kevin sat down next to her.

"Hey" he managed to say back before my sister captured his lips with her own.

"Seriously guys you need some self control" but they ignored me and continued what they were doing.

After I had finished my make-up and put my shoes on I turned back to the happy couple who were now lying down on my bed and very close to christening it. I gave Kevin a couple of kicks in the bum which eventually working in separating them.

"I am leaving know which means so are you guys." Reluctantly they got up and left with me.

Ash made a beeline for Kev's room while he stopped in the door way and turned back to me.

"Have fun tonight and try not to..." was all he got to say before my sister pulled him into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. _I swear these two will repopulate like bunnies once they are married, it surprises me they haven't already got a little one running around now._

"Nice" I muttered to myself before heading downstairs and into the kitchen to find Joe.

"Hey Joe I am ready to go." He turned round and was in the middle of eating something "what you eating?"

"Water melon and honey, it's really nice you should try some." He said while holding some up to me.

"Oh god that's amazing" I said while taking another bit.

"Ok seriously I come down here to get away from Kev and Ashley's loud love only to come down here to see you two feeding each other. Can a guy never get away from the love?" Nick said from the doorway.

"Awww is little Nicky upset he is missing out on the love" I said walking towards him "come here Nicky" I grabbed both him and Joe in hug "Both my boys with me, oh how I feel so alive." I felt so happy at that current moment maybe Ash was right. _Unfortunately she was._

"Okay Em I am going to ask you this once," Nick said breaking away from my hug but I still clung to Joe "Are you high?"

"Yes Nick, yes I am," I grabbed him back into the hug "high on love" I exclaimed happily. _Once again unfortunately true._

"Ok well Em we best be off now" Joe said taking my hand and detaching me from Nick.

"Oh ok bye Nick" I said walking towards the door "miss you" I managed to yell before the door was shut.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Carl had rented out a hall for the night and it was an open bar so you can imagine how happy I was. Just as me and Joe stepped in the door a very tipsy Nadine run up to us. _She was so nice I wish we had kept in contact._

"Em you're here" she said while grabbing me in a massive hug, much like the one I had forced on Nick and Joe. "Come on let's dance." She said dragging me towards the dance floor. I turned back to Joe before I disappeared into the crowd.

"I guess I will see you later then" He gave me a wave and then went over to see Carl.

After dancing with Nadine for 3 songs Joe and Carl came over to dance with us as well. Suddenly Nadine yelled out.

"SHOTS!" and then she dragged me and Carl off but not before I grabbed Joe.

She took us to the bar and lined up 4 tequila shots for us and on the count of four we all downed them. We did this another five times before we decided it was enough. I ordered a cosmopolitan and Joe ordered a beer and we went and sat at a table.

Dani was sitting at the table and the only spare seat was next to her so I decided to sit on Joe's lap. When I had sat down I felt Joe wrap his hands round my waist and then kiss my shoulders. I felt tingles from where he kissed me which I have never felt before in my life.

After about an hour and five cosmopolitans later I heard "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun".

"Oh my god! We have to dance!" I yelled grabbing Nadine's hand. As I shot up I felt all the tequilas and cosmopolitans take affect but luckily for me I had Nadine to lean on.

We were jumping up and down while shouting out the lyrics when Dani walked up to us.

"You couldn't just leave him alone could you?" Dani hissed at me.

"Dani you can't tell me what to do." I hissed back.

"Look Princess I don't know who you think you are but Joe is mine." I couldn't help it I had to laugh at her, which just made her angrier "I mean it." This caused me to laugh even harder.

The next thing you know Dani had slapped me across the face. Usually I just leave it as no man is worth getting in a fight over but for some reason I just couldn't sit back and let her get Joe. So I slapped her back. She was so taken back that she stared at me for a little bit before reacting. She began to run towards me so I just grabbed a bottle out of the hand of the person next to me and through it her face. _Why did I bother I should have just turned away and let her get the guy._

"Sorry about that," I said turning towards the person next to me "Joe." I stared at him in shock. Just as I was about to explain what had happened Dani grabbed my hair. Shit was it painful.

"ALRIGHT DANI THAT'S ENOUGH!" Joe yelled at her and then put his arm around my shoulder. "Come on Em lets leave." He said leading me towards the door.

While we were leaving I mouthed an apology to Nadine and Carl and she mouthed "it's okay" back. Least I hadn't pissed them off.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Me and Joe were stumbling most of the way home as neither of us could support the other. We were walking in front of the beach when suddenly Joe turned to me very dramatically.

"Em I have something very important to tell you" he said taking a few steps back and flipping over a wall and landing on the sand. I couldn't stop laughing at him. "Em this is no time for laughing I need to tell you something.

I clambered over the wall to help Joe and then offered to pick him up. As I was pulling him up I toppled over my own feet and fell over myself and pulled Joe down on top of me.

I once again couldn't stop laughing but Joe was looking at me extremely seriously and he was slowly leaning down towards me. I stopped laughing once Joe's lips touched mine and then I deepened the kiss. After a while Joe pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked and then Joe heaved a massive sigh.

"Em I can't do this, I feel like anything that would happen between us would mean a lot more to me than it would to you," He took my hand within his own and looked me in the eye "Em I love you."

He had said it after all Ash had said about me feeling it for him he had beaten me to it and said it first. I felt warm and fuzzy inside and I knew it wasn't the affects of the alcohol. I looked up at Joe and with complete honesty said

"I love you too" Joe leant back down towards and kissed me with so much passion I thought my head might blow off.

That night for the first _and last _time I didn't just have sex, I made love.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_The next chapter will be the last one set in the past and then the rest will be in present day :)_

_Okay please review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you __adryrules99__ & __Truewriter1995__ for your reviews they make me happy :)_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

About two hours later I woke up feeling blissfully happy. I felt Joe's jacket covering me but no Joe. I felt a wave of rejection wash over me, all the things he had said last night were lies and this had meant more to me than him.

I sat up ready to leave when I saw Joe sitting further down the beach looking at the sea. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him and I didn't even think that was possible so I couldn't stop myself going over to him.

"Hey Em," he said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Joe," he seemed deep in thought when I looked at him and I was feeling nosy "what you thinking about?"

"Erm I was just thinking if you throw a water balloon off the Eiffel Tower does it pop in the air or once it hits the ground?" I started giggling that was so typical of Joe

"I honestly don't know." I managed to get out between giggles.

"We will have to go to Paris one day and find out." He said placing his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss.

After about half an hour it started to rain so we stopped making out on the beach and headed back home.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

We got back to the house at about three in the morning and made sure we were quiet as we tiptoed up the stairs. Just before we went our separate ways Joe took my hands in his and I felt him place something in them.

"I love you Ems" he said before capturing my lips with his.

"I love you too" I said once he released me and then walked into my bedroom.

I looked down into my hands and saw what he had placed into them. It was his promise ring I smiled as I placed in on my finger and then walked over to my bed.

I caught sight of myself in the mirror and it shocked me. I belonged to someone and the signs were all there. From the dress I was wearing to the hickey on my neck, from the jewellery I wore and to the jacket hanging loosely off me, all related to Joe. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the mirror and what it was showing me. _This sight panicked me._

Could I do this? Could I be in a relationship and stay loyal the whole time? If Ash could do it so could I right?

I began passing up and down in my room, I was freaking out. I couldn't do this, I was Emily Manson and I didn't do love, hell I barely even did second dates. I couldn't leave Joe though I was here for another three weeks and it would make everything so awkward but I couldn't stay with him that just wasn't what I did. But there was no way out?

Or was there?

I grabbed a notepad and wrote down two letters, one to Joe and one to Ash. _It was a coward's way out._

I placed Joes note on top of the dress and his jacket and then placed his ring and the bracelet next to it I read the note once more before leaving.

_Joe,  
I can't do this I am really sorry  
Em x_

Then I went across the hall to Kevin's room and slipped the note under the door.

_Ash,  
You were wrong before I don't feel anything, I can't stay here anymore tell Mum I got the train home.  
Love you Em x_

I picked up my suitcase and stumbled down the stairs and out the door. _I am surprised I didn't wake anyone._

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

As I was walking to the train station it began to rain extremely hard soaking through my hoodie but I didn't care. I couldn't believe what I was doing was I that much of a coward that I felt the need to run? Should I have just stayed and let it work itself out?

As I was walking I saw Hershey running towards me, he made me think of that time me and Joe fought in the woods and I broke down crying. I fell to the ground and Hershey rested his head on my knee as if to comfort me.

"Oh god what have I done?" I cried to Hershey and call me crazy but he looked like he was listening. "I'm such a slut, I told Joe I loved him and that what happened between us wouldn't mean nothing to me and then I just run away. After all these years of complaining about Dad but I am just as bad as he is" Then I began to cry even harder.

I couldn't blame all this on Dad despite what he has done I was the one who ran away, I was the one who would break Joe's heart, I was the one who told him I loved him, I was the cow in all this.

I pulled myself together and walked on towards the train station with Hershey still in tow.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I arrived at the train station at about five in the morning so I had a bit of wait. I placed my suitcase down on the floor and sat on it. My tears had finally dry but it was still raining so I was still miserable.

After about an hour I heard a car pull into the car park but I didn't bother turning to see who it was. I heard the car doors slam and the sound of someone running. Who could be late for the train this early in the morning?

I continued to ignore the person who was running it wasn't until I felt someone grab me from behind I realised they were running to me.

"What are you doing?" I turned round to see a very angry Ash looking at me, she softened a bit when she saw my red, puffy eyes.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am going home, I thought I could handle it but I can't."

"Handle what?" she said sitting down on the suitcase next to me.

"Me and Joe, I have to leave before I hurt him anymore."

"The only way you will hurt him is by leaving" she sighed.

"Ash, he told me he loved me" I said looking down.

"How is that a problem?" she said taking my hand in hers. I couldn't stop myself from the lies pouring out but it was easier than facing up to the truth.

"Because Ash I don't love him," I said letting go of her hand feeling ashamed of myself "I only slept with him for fun there was nothing more to it than that but I know it meant more to him so I can't stay."

"Em, I know and you know that's not true and what you feel for Joe is a lot more than a little fun, I know how you feel Em," she took my hand in her again "I was the same with Kevin trying to deny it but you have to face facts Em." But I just couldn't do that.

"No Ash this is nothing the same," I said rising up off the suitcase "I'm not in love it was some little phase but now I am over it, end of." Ash was back to being angry again, I could tell she could see through my lies. _Why couldn't I just tell the truth._

"What are you so afraid of Em? Afraid to let someone in and for them to see the real you? Afraid that maybe they will like what they see and stick around when they realise that you aren't such a bitch? Afraid that if something goes wrong you will feel a human emotion for once in your life? Afraid to put yourself out there in case you get hurt? Afraid to let someone love you? Or just afraid to love them back?" She was right, everything she said was true but I couldn't let her know that.

"No Ash I'm not afraid, why do you act like you know everything there possibly is to do with love? Just because you're with Kevin doesn't make you an expert. What about next year when he goes off to college? Do you really think it's the real deal and he is going to stay with you?" I know what I had said was horrible but I couldn't let her know how true everything she said was.

"Okay Em," she sighed while getting up "go home see if I care but don't say I didn't warn you, you will end up regretting it." I rolled my eyes at her and then watched as she walked away.

I watched her walk into the train station car park and then saw her shake her head at Kevin before he wrapped his arm around her and lead her back over to the car.

I sighed as they drove away reassuring myself I had made the right decision.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

About half an hour later I heard the sound of someone running again. Why couldn't Ash just leave me to make my own decisions? I turned round to tell her to go home but who I saw was much worse. Joe.

I just stared at him unable to say anything. Looking at his face I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"After what happened last night you think 'I can't do this sorry' is good enough?" he said throwing the note at me, yeah he was angry.

"Look Joe..." I started to say before he cut me off.

"You told me you loved me was that true or just some joke?" I didn't know what to say that wouldn't hurt him even more.

"I do love you Joe but ..."

"But not enough to stay. Do you realise how long I have loved you and then when you said it back it was one of the happiest moments of my life and then you had ruin it being typical Emily who fucks and runs." I winced when at this I had heard that from a lot of people but I never thought I would hear it from Joe.

"Joe last night was great but," he opened his mouth to say something but I put my hand up to stop "but we couldn't make this work, we couldn't start a whole relationship based on one drunken night."

"So last night meant nothing to you?"

"It didn't mean nothing but not enough to make me stay." It was a lie and as I said I could feel the tears start to fall again.

"Em you can't go," Joe said taking my hands "the fact that it meant something has got to be worth a little bit, we could work from there."

"No Joe we can't I don't want a relationship that's why I am leaving, I'm sorry." I said glancing down the track to see that my train was coming.

"Em you can't go," he said taking my hands in his "I love you doesn't that count for anything?"

"I'm sorry" was all I managed to get out before my tears took over. The train pulled to a stop and without looking back I got on.

_I can still see Joes face as I rode away on the train I couldn't stop the tears falling the whole journey home. As Ash said there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did and to this day I still love Joe I just never had the guts to tell him or to even face him. Until now._

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Ok that was the last chapter set in the past the rest of the story will all be in present day :)_

_I am going on holiday soon so I won't be able to update for quite a while sorry :(_

_But anyway please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I know it's been a long time and I am back for now but unfortunately I will be going away again soon (please don't hate me) I will try and get another chapter up before I leave :)_

_Thank you to __Truewriter1995__, __adryrules99__ and __sherrie123456__ for your reviews :)_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Here Joe was sitting right next to me after all these years of dodging him there he was in all his glory. Maybe I could pretend that I haven't seen him and continue to do so for the rest of the weekend. Okay that is probably the most immature plan ever.

Just as I was contemplating how to ignore him he looked up and caught my eye. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but neither of us could break away. It was like one of those moments when you know you have to look away but just can't bring yourself to do it.

Everyone around us clapped so I assumed Kevin had finished the speech and without breaking the contact Joe and I both began clapping. Shortly after people began chatting among themselves but I just couldn't bring myself to start anything with Joe, unfortunately he could bring himself to start something.

"So Em..." he began before Mrs Gray cut him off.

"Emily how have you been dear? We haven't seen you at the house in years." Six years to be exact. Hesitantly I pulled my eyes away from Joe's and put my focus on her.

"I have been very good thanks and yourself?"

"Oh very well dear, missing having you around though." She said while muttering thanks to the waiter.

"Thank you," I said to the waiter before turning back to her "well work has been really busy lately and I just haven't had the time to come visit." It was a blatant lie I knew it, she knew it, hell everyone at this god damn table knew it but all choose to keep quiet.

"Oh yes Heather was telling me all about your column in the paper," My mum actually said something positive about my life, I'm impressed "very helpful young lady aren't you." She said with a smile.

"I try my best." I smiled and then looked down at my dinner, what kind of an advice columnist can't even sort out her own life.

A little while later Joe looked back towards me once again bringing himself to say something.

"So Em I was..." but once again he was cut off this time by Kevin.

"So Em where are you staying this weekend?"

"I was thinking about checking into a hotel."

"Nonsense," Mr Gray called out "you'll stay at the house with us." I started to panic at the prospect, I couldn't go back there I didn't spend the last six years avoiding that place to then end up staying there for a whole weekend.

"No it's fine honestly I don't want to impose or anything."

"Don't be silly dear, it would be no trouble at all," Mrs Gray said smiling "it makes sense considering we are all going back to ours for drinks wouldn't want you to miss out besides it would be so nice to have all of us under one roof again." She looked so happy about the prospect that I couldn't say no.

"Okay but only if your sure it's not a problem." Mrs Gray gave a dismissive wave before going back to talking to my mother.

"Oh Em this will be so great I miss having you around." Ash said and managing to keep me occupied for the rest of the meal so I didn't have to talk to Joe which was a relief but could I keep this up for the whole weekend.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I arrived a little later than everyone else for the drinks because I got "lost", I had no intention on staying here more than I needed to. I walked up the drive my suitcase trailing behind me and had a strange sense of déjà vu but decided to ignore it.

"There you are dear," Mrs Gray said when she opened the door "I was starting to get worried about you."

"I managed to get myself lost." I chuckled while pulling my suitcase in the door.

"Oh leave that dear Joe will take it upstairs." With that she walked off.

"No it's..." I called after her but Joe had already taken hold of my suitcase and was taking it up the stairs. Yep major déjà vu.

"Maybe he will do a booty shake when he gets to the top." I heard from behind me and turned around to see a smiling Nick.

"Oh my god Nick look at you," I said while pulling him into a hug "You're all grown up."

"I know I can see over your head now when we hug."

"Your lifelong dream finally came true." I said pulling back from the hug.

"Come on you," he said placing an arm around my shoulder "get ready for the love." I glanced up the stairs to see if Joe was coming back but he wasn't so I let myself be led into the living room by Nick.

The scene in the living room was almost too much for me to bear. I got hugged, kissed and pinched so many times, by so many people who hadn't seen me since I was "knee-high to a grasshopper", I thought I was going to die. Just as it was all getting too much for me my saviour came in the form of Kevin Gray.

"Come here Emz," he said pulling me into a hug "you look like you could use a drink."

"Oh god yes," I said looking up at him. He chuckled and placed arm around me and led me into the kitchen.

Just as Kevin handed me a glass of champagne my mother walked in, Kevin took this as his sign to leave.

"I am going to go find Ash." He said pointing to the door and then swiftly backed out of it and just like that my saviour had gone.

"Hello Emily."

"Hello mother." I said in the same tone she had just used on me.

"I see you came alone."

"Really? What gave it away?" She gave me a look over her glass.

"Emily you need to stop messing around and start getting serious."

"Well being alone worked so well for you I thought I would give it a shot."

"Em please promise me something," she said moving a piece of hair out of my face "don't end up like me." She gave a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Least she was gone and I could finally relax.

"Hey Em." Or not.

"Hey Joe." I spun around to face him and gave him over-enthusiastic fake smile.

"Look Em I was wondering..."

"Bathroom!" I yelled suddenly and he looked quite dumb folded "You know champagne, goes right through a girl." And with that I ran off to the toilet.

"But you haven't had any yet." He called after me but I ignored him and locked myself in the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Smooth." I said to myself before downing my champagne and heading back to the party making sure to avoid the kitchen.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

After a while I was getting tired of running away every time I saw a flash of black hair and believe me there were a lot of people with black hair I decided to take a seat in the dining room. I had my head down on the table so didn't see anyone come by but I felt a chill up my spine when I heard the chair next to me be pulled out. Could Joe have possibly found me?

I looked up to see Miley looking at me with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Not enjoying yourself then?" she asked handing me another glass of champagne.

"I've had more enjoyable experiences yes," I said taking a swig of the champagne.

"Could be worse," she sighed and I raised an eyebrow at her "least you know everyone here if one more person comes up to me and calls me "nick's lady friend" I swear I will shoot myself. I feel like tattooing Miley on my forehead."

"I don't think that's the best idea Nick's lady friend, a tattoo is for life not just for parties."

"Hey you be nice to me I brought you champagne." She said giving me a nudge.

"And I am eternally grateful for that _Miley_" I said putting extra emphasise on her name. She gave me a smile before glancing down at our glasses.

"I guess I better go get us some refills I will be right back." I gave her a smile before glancing round the room to check Joe wasn't in sight as I wasn't in the mood for a quick dash now that I was alone again. Miley soon returned, with a whole bottle, and I managed to relax again as we chatted back and forth for a while.

We were starting to get quite tipsy and loud and I was pretty sure everyone in the room could hear us swapping stories and rating guys at the party.

"I read your column all the time Em," she polished off another glass of champagne and began to fill both of our glasses up "and I would like to get some advice, you see I have a friend," I raised my eyebrow at her the typical I have a friend that's really me thing "no honestly I do have a friend, well actually I have more than one friend I have quite a few but that's not the point. My friend is madly in love with this girl, has been for ages now, and I am 99% sure that the girl loves him back but neither of them has the balls to do anything about it what do you suggest they do?"

"I think that both of them should just go for it and stop being such wimps about it I mean that's the logical thing to do in this situation right?"

"I dunno, I think maybe you should start taking your own advice don't you?" Ah so this mysterious friend was Joe and I was the girl he was in love with, but she was right why couldn't I just take my own advice.

"I think," I said glancing down "we need another bottle" and got up and took off for the kitchen.

"I won't let this drop you know that right Em?" she called after me. I grabbed two bottles from the kitchen this time it's not like they were going to miss them they had another 20 in the kitchen and god knows how many others in the outside fridge.

"I thought I would get us one each." I said returning to Miley.

"You're a star you know that," Miley didn't bother with the glass and just drank straight from the bottle so I decided to follow suit "and what about that guy over there definite 10 am I right?" I looked towards the blonde guy she was referring too.

"You are totally right." I laughed. We continued giggling and slowly getting louder until we were about half way through our bottles.

"Oh my god I totally forgot our conversation from earlier." Miley exclaimed suddenly clapping her hands together.

"To what are you referring Miles?" Okay since when did I talk so posh, apparently when I was avoiding a conversation that's when.

"You know about you and Joe being in love and how neither of you have the balls do to something about it."

"Oh that," I gave a dismissive hand wave "I don't believe Joe and I are in love." Again with the poshness what was wrong with me? I smiled at Miley hoping she wouldn't notice and then took another swig from my bottle.

Miley opened her mouth to protest when a woman came up to us.

"Hello Emily dear," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek "and you must be Nick's lady friend."

"Miley." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Of course dear," she smiled down at Miley "It's so nice to see you two getting along so nicely just think shortly you could be sister-in-laws, oh look there's Mark I simply must say hello wont you excuse me."

"Sister-in-laws?!?" I exclaimed a little shocked were people under the impression I was betrothed to Joe? God even in my mind I was posh.

"Nick's lady friend?!? What have I got to do to make people notice me?" Miley slurred at me, we were both beyond tipsy now good job we were sitting down.

"You need to stand up and say 'I am Miley Stewart a strong, confident and independent women and I am nobody's lady friend.'"

"God Em you're right, I mean you're so right. I don't think you could possibly be more right." Just then Nick and Joe walked up to us, the sight of Joe caused me to down the rest of the contents of my bottle.

"Hey Miles, hey Em" Nick said

"Nicholas I need to talk to you" Miley said rising from her seat "I am Miley Stewart a strong, confident and independent women," she gestured to herself "and another thing..." was all she managed to get out before she fell to the ground.

I couldn't stop myself I just cracked up and when I looked up I could see Joe trying to control his laughter, Nick on the other hand just looked plain worried.

"Em could you help me up I seem to have fallen." Miley slurred raising her hand. I shot up so fast that all that champagne sort of hit me at once but I couldn't let Miley down I had a task to do.

A task which I failed in doing. Instead of helping her up I fell in heap on top of her this time neither me, Miley nor Joe could contain our laughter but Nick still looked worried.

"Come on Joe lets help them up" he said while bending down and taking my hand. Once he had pulled me up hr moved me onto Joe and then began helping Miley up. It was the closest I had been to Joe all night and I just said the first thing that came into mind.

"You look really pretty."

"Thanks Em you look quite pretty yourself tonight." He chuckled.

"But seriously Joe you look amazing, like male model pretty. If you weren't taken I would snap you up right now." Joe's eyes lit up a little after I said this.

"Actually I'm not..." he started before he got cut off by Nick.

"Let's get these upstairs to bed." He said heading off with Miley and me and Joe following behind.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

By the time me and Joe had got upstairs Nick had already placed Miley on the bed and was walking back out of the room.

"She's passed out on the bed," he said just as we reached the top step "What took you guys so long?"

"Well first Em decided that, and I quote, I was too sexy for the boring office worker tie look and it would look better on her," Joe gestured to the tie placed loosely around my neck and I nodded along with his story "she then decided she could walk up the stairs alone which we then found out she couldn't," once again I nodded "and finally Em thought it was unfair as I didn't have to walk up the stairs in heels so spent the whole journey upstairs trying to put her shoes on me." And once again I nodded.

"I see," Nick said raising his eyebrow at me "well let's get you into bed." Nick then held his arm out to me.

"It's fine I can do it myself thank you very much." I said defensively.

"Fine suit yourself." Nick said bounding down the stairs but Joe refused to let go of me.

"Honestly I am fine Joe." I said looking up at him, I had never seen such love and concern directed at me before and I felt my eyes welling up thinking about what I did to him.

Just as I was beginning to detach myself from Joe he pulled me back into a kiss. I should have pushed him off or stopped it in some way but I just couldn't. All those same sparks I felt in that summer returned, all the butterflies in my stomach returned and all the feelings just came rushing back to me.

After a while I came to my senses, I couldn't hurt Joe not again I wouldn't let myself.

"I'm sorry Joe," I whispered "I have to go now." I turned quickly so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes and shut the door forcefully behind me. I glanced at the other bed and saw Miley face down on the bed snoring lightly and then glanced at the mirror.

I felt the same as I did all those years ago and I wasn't up for a repeat performance this time I wouldn't let Joe know how I felt I would just act like I felt nothing for him and that I had moved on.

I slowly climbed into my bed and cried softly until I eventually fell asleep.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Ok please review you know how much I love it truly makes my day :)_

_And again sorry for the wait :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you __sherrie123456__, __ilovejasperx3__, __val-12-jb__, __SweetPrincess1994__ and __Truewriter1995__ for your reviews I loved them :)_

_Ok I am leaving soon so won't update for a while but I promise the second I get back I will start writing the next chapter :)_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I felt myself slowly waking up after a terrible night's sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with me and Joe, both last night and all those years ago. I knew I should have gone to the hotel why don't I listen to myself?

Just as I was contemplating whether to get up or not I heard Miley run out the room and into the bathroom. I decided to follow to check if she was okay because she didn't sound it.

Sure enough when I arrived in the bathroom she was bent over the toilet thanks to all the champagne she drank. I went and held her hair back for her while rubbing her back as I had done for many friends in the past.

"Thanks Em." She said turning away from the toilet.

"Don't worry about it," I said while reaching over her to flush it "how you feeling?"

"I've been better," she smiled "god it's the final dress fitting today Ash is going to kill me if I spew on the dresses."

"Don't worry you'll be fine we just need a bit of food and water inside you and you'll be good to go," I said helping her up and leading her back to the room "you stay here I will go get you some stuff from downstairs."

"Thanks Em, you're a star you know that?" she said while slowly lowering herself back onto the bed.

"So I've been told." I said leaving the room.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

It was about 6 o'clock when I went downstairs so I was the only one awake. As I walked down the stairs I was reminded of the time I ran away. I could easily do it again my car was parked outside but I couldn't as much as I wanted to avoid Joe I loved my sister way too much to leave her at her wedding.

I searched around the kitchen until I found some bacon and began to cook it for Miley, a bacon sandwich was my ultimate hangover cure.

I had almost finished when I thought it would be best to get the bucket from the pantry just in case. When I came back into the kitchen Joe was standing in there rubbing his eyes and wearing nothing but his boxers. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"You alright Em?" he said gesturing towards the bucket, I quickly snapped out of my admiring state.

"Yeah I'm fine just got it for Miley." I said placing the bucket on the table and turning back to finish Miley's sandwich. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Emily." Joe said in a whiney voice I knew well, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Knock yourself out." I said handing Joe my finished sandwich and began making another one.

"Love you." Joe said sitting down at the table with his sandwich.

"So how bad was I last night?" I said bending down and taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"Well besides a couple of stumbles and clothes swapping," Joe said taking hold of his tie that was still placed around my neck "you were pretty good." Joe still hadn't let go of the tie and our faces were still really close. I could see Joe leaning in and I couldn't bring myself to stand up.

"Oh sorry." I heard from the doorway and it made me shoot up.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." I said to Miley folding my arms.

"Sorry _Mum_ I was just wondering what was happening with my food and water, but I see Joe's needs trumped mine." She smiled at me.

"He attacked me from behind what was I meant to do?" I asked

"Uh huh," Was all Miley said while raising one of her eyebrows "well I am going back upstairs see you later."

"I will be up in 5" I called after her and went back to finishing her sandwich.

I got Miley a glass of water as well and then had great difficulty carrying the bucket upstairs as well.

"Need a hand?" Joe asked turning around from the sink.

"Please." I said walking out the kitchen towards the stairs.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Hey Miley I'm back."

"So are you going to tell me..." she stopped suddenly when she saw Joe walk in "erm where the bucket is but I see it has arrived." She laughed nervously.

"Well I am going to go now, bye guys." Joe said backing out the door, me and Miley both waved goodbye and then I walked over to my suitcase to get my jeans and a shirt.

"Ok now are you going to tell me what was going on in the kitchen?" Miley asked while eating her sandwich.

"What nothing happened I just bent down to take a bite of the sandwich and then you walked in." I wasn't a lie but it also had some truths missing.

"Uh huh." Miley said raising her eyebrow again.

"Fine don't believe it, I am going to get dressed anyway." I said leaving the room.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

When I returned from the bathroom I saw Ash sitting on my bed.

"Morning Em, I just came in to wake you guys up for the dress fitting and to my surprise you were getting dressed and Miley already had breakfast."

"How can we sleep when the exciting world of dress fittings await us?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Ash said raising her eyebrow, when did this become an official answer to a question. Miley got up and walked into the bathroom to get dressed and I went and sat next to Ash.

"So you okay with seeing Joe?" Ash asked my full on concern.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Ash just raised her eyebrow at me "Okay yeah I see why but honestly it's all good."

"Okay Em if you're sure."

"Yeah I am." I said getting up when Miley walked back in.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Okay I feel fat." I said to Ash who was sitting in a chair in front of me while Miley struggled with the zipper of my dress.

"Look I am sorry" Ash said getting up to help Miley zip me in "it's not my fault your boobs are two sizes bigger than I estimated." Finally I felt the zip go all the way up and I walked towards the mirror.

The dress was floor length with a fishtail skirt and was a deep purple colour. It was a beautiful dress and fit me just right everywhere besides my breasts. If I breathed they would probably just pop out.

A women who worked there came up to me and explained she would be able to add more material to the top of it but it would still be slightly tight as she didn't want to make it too loose in other areas. I just agreed with her and told her to do what she had to.

Miley and I were sitting on the sofa waiting for Ash to walk out in her wedding dress. When she did finally walk out she looked amazing. It was a long white dress with a gold bow around the waist and the skirt flowed out beautifully from beneath the bow, she looked like an angel.

"White Ash really?" I joked.

"Shhh! Cream just didn't look the same." She said gesturing me and Miley over to her. We took a place on either side of her and looked in the mirror. There we all were Ash in white, me and Miley in our matching dresses looking so grown up but yet I was the only one who didn't have a special someone in her life.

"Come on girls let's get changed we still have a lot of stuff to buy." Ash said walking off into the changing room closely followed by me and Miley.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

The three of us arrived home quite late and were barely through the door when Mrs Gray was pushing us through to the dining room.

It was just like rehearsal dinner and I was placed next to Joe and once again I didn't know what to say to him but luckily for me my mother spoke to me first.

"Dress fit alright Em?"

"It was a bit small in places but other than that it was fine." I smiled

"Well it's been so long since we had seen you we found it hard to guess," Mrs Gray said but she didn't mean it in a horrible way where as if my mother had said it she would have been far more malicious "what did you think of Ash's dress?"

"She looked stunning." I said honestly.

"Just think how amazing she will look tomorrow when we have done her hair and make-up." I smiled and then everyone went back to having private conversations.

"So Em when am I getting my tie back?" Joe asked

"I thought we went over this Joe, it looks better on me." I said turning towards him and knocking my knife of the table at the same time.

As I bent down to get it I rubbed my head against Joe's pocket and knocked something out of it. Joe quickly went to grab the object but I beat him to it.

I looked into my hand on the way back up and noticed it was a bracelet that fell out of his pocket. But it wasn't just any bracelet it was the one he brought for me all those years ago.

"Erm Em I just..." Joe said reaching for the bracelet in my hand but I closed my hand around it.

"But you... and I... and." I couldn't breathe, he had kept the bracelet, I couldn't believe it, it was all happening again I had to get some air.

I abruptly left the table and ran towards the door.

"Em where are you going?" I heard Ash call after me but I didn't stop I just ran out the door and took off down the street.

I didn't know where I was running but I did know I couldn't stop.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Ok there you go another chapter hope you liked it :)_

_Please review :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you __val-12-jb__, __Truewriter1995__ and __adryrules99__ for your reviews as usual I loved them :)_

_I know it's been a long time but I have literately just got back and did this as soon as I could so I hope you like, personally I don't think it's that great but oh well :)_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Once I was out of the house I slowed down to a walk I couldn't run home again tomorrow was Ash's wedding day she would hate me so much if I did. So instead I went and sat at the end of the road to give myself some time to think.

As I sat there I saw a fox across the street and he turned towards me and then tilted his head to one side. I felt another sense of déjà-vu, the fox reminded me so much of Hershey. Suddenly the fox started bounding over to me and placed his head on my knee, just like Hershey used to. When I gave the fox the once over I noticed a small black spot by his tail.

"Oh my god! Hershey it's actually you, god how I missed you," I said rubbing his head, he then looked directly at me "so I guess you want to know what made me run this time."

"Yeah and explanation would be nice." For a second I thought Hershey was talking to me but soon realised it was Ash.

"Sorry about earlier I just freaked out."

"Again? Why what happened this time?"

"Joe, he kept the bracelet and it scares me that he still cares that much."

"You mean to say you don't?"

"What me? Psh ... no ... I mean ... course not," she raised her eyebrow at me "okay maybe I do." I said looking down.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just can't do it." I was scared honestly but I couldn't tell Ash that even after all these years I was still scared.

"Fine I will leave it I don't want you to run off again."

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere."

"Good I don't want an odd number of bridesmaids." She said getting up.

"Oh and here I was thinking you did all this because you loved me." I said reaching for her out stretched arm.

"What would give you that crazy idea." She said placing her arm around me and leading me back to the house.

"Bye Hershey." I called over my shoulder and gave him a little wave.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Just as me and Ash got through the door we saw Joe sitting waiting for us on the stairs.

"Hey Em can we talk about earlier?" he asked getting up while Ash walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure do you want to go for a walk?" I said gesturing to the door, I knew if we stayed here everyone would be standing at the door listening to what we had to say.

"Yeah sounds like a good plan." Joe said getting up off the stairs and taking my hand and leading me out the door.

We walked for quite a while without talking but I didn't know what to say should I just calmly question why or should I do my usual thing and yell.

"Em about the bracelet..."

"Why were you carrying it round?" I said slightly more aggressively than I wanted "It's not like it's a retainer." He opened his mouth to say something but then he looked like he was remembering something else.

"Remember when I used to carry my retainer around everywhere with me and..."

"Oh my god and you left it in that Happy Meal Box." I said smiling at the memory.

"And we searched through the trash for almost 3 hours." Joe said smiling.

"I can't believe you put it back in your mouth." I said giggling.

"I washed it afterwards."

"Doesn't make it okay Joe," I said shaking my head "Wait a minute this is not what we came to talk about." I said stopping.

"Look about the bracelet I just happened to see it and when I was looking at it Kevin called and said he needed me for something so I just shoved it in my pocket."

"You still kept it though, you may not carry it round but you still have it in your house."

"I know I just couldn't get rid of it I don't know why but I couldn't."

"Well give it me and I will get rid of it for you." I said holding out my hand. He looked at my hand hesitantly before reaching into his pocket and placing it into my hand. "It's for the best Joe, trust me."

"But Em I ..."

"No buts Joe," I said raising my hand up to silence him "we would never have worked anyway I'm too dramatic."

"I know it's one of the things I love about you." He said smiling. I didn't know what to say back he just said he loved me still after all these years, even though I ran away and hadn't spoken to him since. I could easily say it back to him, I felt it I was sure of that, but I couldn't hurt him, if I loved him I would let him go.

"Come on lets head back." I couldn't help but notice the look on Joes face after I said this, I felt so horrible no matter what I did I always ended up hurting him.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Once we got back I headed upstairs I didn't really want to talk to anyone I just wanted to be alone. However Miley had other ideas.

"You okay hun?" she asked walking through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine I just needed some time to think." She didn't get the hint and sat down on the bed opposite me.

"About what?"

"Oh the usual, me and Joe."

"Is that why you ran out?"

"Yeah, sort of, you see this fell out of Joe's pocket." I said reaching into my pocket and showing Miley.

"Oh pretty," she said eyeing up the bracelet, "I fail to see the issue though."

"It's the bracelet he brought me years ago that I gave back to him when I ran away," I said getting up and pacing the room "the fact he kept it shows he can't let go of the past."

"Well then why don't you get rid of it?" she smirked at me holding it out.

"Fine I will." I said snatching it out of her hand and walking over to the bin. I just stood there I don't know why but I couldn't let go, instead I just stared at it.

"Looks like Joe isn't the only one who can't let go of the past."

"I can so let go of the past," I said petulantly. I gave the bracelet once last look before dropping it in the bin "see."

As I stood there I couldn't help but keep staring back at the bin, I wanted that bracelet back.

"Go on Emily fish it out I won't judge you." Miley laughed.

"Thanks." I said while reaching down into the bin, this was the last piece I had of Joe and I, I didn't want to give it up I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"We should get some sleep," Miley said lying down "don't want to have bags for Ash's wedding." I nodded and began getting ready for bed.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I couldn't sleep again that night so I did what I usually did, put my hoodie on and climbed out the window. I sat down and looked pulled the bracelet out of my pocket. I couldn't believe how pathetic I was, it was just a piece of metal and yet I couldn't get rid of it. I heard shuffling behind me and quickly shoved the bracelet into my pocket.

"I saw that," Joe said sitting down beside me "so you couldn't get rid of it either." He reached into my pocket and pulled out the bracelet.

"I was going to I just hadn't got around to it yet."

"Uh huh," he said playing with the bracelet "you didn't want to get rid of it just like I didn't can't you see what that means." He said moving closer to me.

"No Joe, I can't because it doesn't mean anything." I said moving further away.

"Yeah it does Em and you know it," he said moving closer this time I didn't move away "you want to be with me just like I want to be with you so why can't you just let it happen?"

"Because I would just end up hurting you." I said looking down.

"I wouldn't hurt anymore than I do know," he said while lifting my chin and looking me in the eyes "please Em." Just as I was about to answer I heard a voice at the window.

"Guys you should get to bed Ash will flip if you are tired for her wedding day."

"Yeah you're probably right Miles." I said getting up before I had to answer Joe. We both clambered back through the window and I began walking over to my bed.

"Hey Em," Joe said walking up to me "think about what I said." He whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room. I looked over to Miley to see her looking at me expectantly.

"Tomorrow." I told her before walking over to my bed. She groaned but rolled over to her other side anyway.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

The next day me and Miley were woken up insanely early by Ash running into our room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I am getting married today can you believe it!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"I know Ash it's wonderful." I said rising from my bed and leading her over to the dresser. Miley came over and began helping my with Ash's hair and make-up.

"I am so excited it's crazy I can't stop jumping."

"We know Ash and it makes it very hard for us to do your hair." Miley sighed.

"Oh sorry." She tried to stop herself but she was still shaking slightly. I couldn't help but laugh at her and I also felt slightly envious of her. But why? I wasn't the type to get married so why did I wish it was me in that chair?

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

A few hours later me, Miley and Ash made our way downstairs to find Mrs Gray and my mother waiting for us.

"Oh Ashley you look breathtaking." My mother gushed.

"Yes she does, simply stunning." Mrs Gray agreed.

"You look wonderful too Em." My mother said then giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mum." I said truly touched as my mother never had a good word to say about me.

"Well we don't want to keep Kevin waiting do we know." Mrs Gray said while opening the front door and leading us all into the limo.

When we arrived at the church Nick and Joe were waiting outside with ties that matched me and Miley's dresses.

"You look great Em." Joe said when I got closer.

"You scrub up pretty well yourself." I said taking his arm and walking into the church. Mrs Gray went in first while the rest of us hung back making sure Ash looked perfect. When she decided she was ready we all went in.

I walked down the aisle with Joe and felt so happy inside. Is this why I felt jealous earlier because I wanted to marry Joe? No that couldn't be right after this weekend I was going back to ignoring him that was the plan and I was going to stick to it.

I took my place next to Miley at the top of the aisle and waited for Ash to walk down. When she came out the look on Kevin's face said it all. I have never in all my life seen someone so happy and when I looked over to Ash I could see she had the exact same look. I couldn't deny it anymore I wanted that so badly, I wanted someone who was actually interested in me long term rather than for one night, I wanted someone to grow old with, I wanted someone to be there forever and I wanted to know that I could always count on them.

I looked over at Joe at the same time he looked over at me. Could he really be the one?

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Ok there you go another chapter I thought maybe bringing Hershey back in was slightly unbelievable but I thought how can you not have him in it :) _

_Please please review don't be a silent reader :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you __ZOMGnoway.__, __ and __Truewriter1995__ for your reviews :)_

_Also I have never left my phone in my pocket for it smell lemony though I kinda wish I had :)_

_Okay here you go another chapter enjoy :) _

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

During the whole wedding I couldn't help but imagine me and Joe in their places and every time I caught Joe's eye I felt all warm inside.

I had the biggest smile on my face after looking at Joe which Miley noticed. She raised an eyebrow at me and mouthed at me "What's going on?" "Nothing" I mouthed back at her. "Really?" she mouthed and I just nodded and looked away. I looked towards Joe who was smirking at me, I raised an eyebrow but he just shook his head at me. I would ask him about that later.

It was official Ashley was no longer a Manson but a Gray, her and Kevin looked so happy, I wanted that so badly the sooner I talked Joe the better. Ashley and Kevin walked down the without taking their eyes of each other, it was adorable.

"They look so adorable." I whispered to Joe as we walked down the aisle behind them.

"We could look that adorable you know." He whispered back.

"Yeah I know we could." I said stopping just as we got outside the church.

"So did you think about what I said?" Joe said turning towards me. I had and he was right I did want to be with him. I no longer felt terrified by this prospect I felt happy and excited. Just as I was about to say all this I was whipped around by Ash.

"Can you believe it I'm Mrs Ashley Gray!" She yelled jumping up and down. She grabbed me in a hug and continued to jump up and down, due to the grip she had me in I was forced to jump up and down too.

She then noticed Miley walk past and grabbed her in the jump grip too and the three of us stood jumping for about five minutes. She then noticed Kevin walk past and quickly ran up to him. She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. Miley and I just stood there watching them with our heads tilted towards each other. Joe and Nick then walked over to us but neither me nor Miley moved.

"They seem to be in an 'awww' induced coma." Joe stated waving his hand in front of my face.

"How do we snap them out of it?" Nick asked mockingly.

"With the medical procedure known as tickling." Joe said and suddenly I felt my sides being tickled. In my attempt to avoid being tickled I fell to the ground. My fall seemed to snap Miley out of her coma but didn't affect Kevin and Ashley who were still going at it.

"I hate you." I said to Joe looking up at him.

"Look what you did," Miley scolded Joe "shoo shoo," Miley said pushing Joe away while Nick stood there laughing "you too." Miley said turning towards him. Nick tried to protest but Miley pushed him in the same direction of Joe.

"Up you get." Miley said offering me her hand. Once we were both standing up we went back to watching Kevin and Ash.

"They are just too cute." I said to Miley.

"You could be that cute too." She said back.

"So I have been told." I thought back to what Joe had said to me.

"And what do you think?" She said turning towards me.

"Well..." I said with a smile. Miley screamed and then grabbed me in another jump hug.

"Come on ladies time for the reception." Kevin said placing his arms around me and Miley and leading us off.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

The whole dinner of the reception passed by in a blur I was too busy planning what I would say to Joe when the time came. Before I knew it I had to do my speech I hadn't planned what I was going to say so this could be interesting.

"Before I start I would just like to say Ashley you look stunning and I am sure every man in this room is envious of Kevin right now. For those of you who don't know me I'm Emily, Ash's sister. Ashley and I have been through a lot in the past, as most of you probably know, and for Kevin to take on Ashley with all her baggage I think, personally, is pretty brave. When I look at you guys I see true love, as corny and cheesy as that sounds, I have never seen Ashley as happy as she is with Kevin, you guys complete each other and give me hope. Looking at you I know that love is out there," I glance towards Joe, "you just have to willing to look for it and put up with a bit of shit along the way, I just hope when I find someone we will be half as happy as you because even that is an achievement. And Kevin," I say turning towards him "here is some advice for the future whenever you're wrong admit it, whenever you're right shut up, never forget the two most important sayings 'you're right dear' and 'okay buy it' and finally," I say placing a hand on Ash's shoulder "never be afraid Ashley will leave you, she has spent years training you and she won't give that up lightly. So here's to Ashley and Kevin who I know have a long and happy marriage ahead of them." I finished raising my glass.

When I sat back down again I felt Ash reach for my hand and give it a little squeeze but then turned to Joe who was now doing his speech.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I was sitting at the table watching Kevin and Ash have their first dance to 'The Way You Look Tonight', I couldn't help but smile as I watched them. Maybe someday soon that would be me, wait a minute Em calm down you don't even have a boyfriend yet next you'll be wanting babies. Subconsciously I put my hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Ate too much?" Joe asked sitting down next to me.

"Erm no," I quickly pulled my hand away, slightly embarrassed "don't they look adorable?" I asked trying to change the subject. Joe nodded then turned to me.

"You never answered me," he looked towards me with hope in his eyes "did you think about it?"

"Yeah I did and ..."

"Joe dear come over here and see your cousins." Mrs Gray called over, Joe sighed but went over anyway. That was the second time I had been interrupted when trying to tell Joe how I felt, maybe someone was trying to tell me something.

I leant forward and rested my head on my hand could it really be a sign or was I just being stupid?

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Hey dreamer." Nick said sitting down next to me.

"Want to dance?" I said perking up a bit I had been sitting down for too long.

"I don't know." Nick said looking hesitantly towards the dance floor.

"Come on Nicky it won't be that hard I will even lead." I said rising from my seat.

"I don't want to be the girl." Nick whined.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I saw you look at Joe during your speech." Nick said after a while.

"You did?" I asked slightly shocked as I was pretty sure no one noticed.

"Yeah, why don't you just go for it?"

"I was going to," Nick looked doubtful "I really was but every time I tried to something happened and I wasn't able to, I think it was a sign."

"Really? I think you're just looking for a way out because underneath it all you're still that five year old little girl who couldn't even trust her Daddy to stick around, but Joe's different he would never leave you and he has loved you since that very first summer you came to us when you were only eleven. Twelve years later he still wants to be with you doesn't that tell you something?" Nick looked at me seriously.

"You're right Nick," I said placing my hand against his chest "next chance I get I'm telling him no matter what." Nick kissed me on the top of my head.

"Glad to hear it." He chuckled.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Mind if I cut in?" I pulled away from Nick to see Miley standing.

"Well you're not really my type," I said looking Miley up and down "you will have to make do with this dork." I gestured towards Nick who was standing behind me.

"Well he isn't the best but he will do," she walked towards him "Joe's over by the bar." She whispered when she walked by and then winked at me.

I started to head over to the bar to see Joe talking to some women. Okay he is busy I could just come back later I thought about to turn on my heels but he spotted me.

"Hey Em," he called while walking towards me "do I finally get an answer to my question?" I was just about to answer the question when Ash's voice filled the room.

"Okay ladies I am about to through the bouquet so gather round." I know I said no matter what but come on I couldn't miss the bouquet throwing. I was just about to walk over when Joe grabbed my wrist.

"No Em not again, I need an answer and I need it now."

"Yes" I said simply.

"Yes? What do you mean yes? Yes you thought about it?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Yes I thought about it and yes I want to be with you," I smiled and suddenly Joe's face had the goofiest smile on it that I had ever seen "I love you." I had said it and this time I was first so I knew I really meant it, Joe was the one.

"I love you too, I always have." He said pulling me into a kiss.

Just as we were kissing I felt something hit me on the head, I pulled back and looked behind me to see what had hit me and I couldn't help but smile.

I bent down to pick it up and turned round to show Joe what it was. It was the bouquet.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for life." I smiled

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said pulling me into another kiss and crushing the bouquet between us.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_All is well in Jemily land :) happiness and love has been restored :)_

_Please review you know you want to :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you __val-12-jb__, __, __ZOMGnoway.__, __Truewriter1995__ for your reviews always makes me smile :)_

_Okay this chapter is really short but it's a finishing off chapter so there wasn't all that much to write :)_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Okay I feel fat." Ashley said as she walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a black dress with pink details on it which was stretched to its limit across her stomach.

"Well maybe if you kept your legs together this wouldn't be an issue." I said looking up from the magazine I was looking at. Kevin playfully shoved me before walking over to Ash.

"You look fine." Kevin said standing behind Ash and placing his hands onto her swollen stomach.

"Yeah Ash you're glowing." I said looking back down at my magazine.

"Can't the wedding be pushed back a couple of months?" Ash said looking hopeful.

"Ash knowing you in a couple of months you'll be this size again with another one on the way." I laughed. Ash opened her mouth to protest but then just nodded and looked back at herself in the mirror, Kevin on the other hand looked slightly worried.

"I think two is enough for now." He chuckled nervously. Typical Ashley can't do anything by half would be pregnant with twins.

"Okay just so you know it's just a myth you can get pregnant while breast feeding." I told them. Ashley gave me a look that said I knew that whereas Kevin looked like this was new information to him.

"I think what makes it worse is all the other bridesmaids will look amazing and then there will be me the big fat walrus." I sighed and walked over to her.

"You've got life in you," I said touching her stomach, "that's better than all the other bridesmaids you'll out shine them, hell you'll even out shine the bride," she raised an eyebrow at me "okay maybe not the bride but what can you do about it I'm hot." I smiled.

"I second that." I heard Joe say from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I said walking over to him "You could have seen me in the dress." I said giving him a kiss.

"Kev texted me and told me you were done and it was Ash's turn." He said looking over Ash.

"No not Ash the walrus!" She yelled looking down and then suddenly she burst into tears.

"Whoa did she get a fresh batch of hormones this morning?" Joe whispered which caused me to elbow him in the stomach.

"Ash you look beautiful." I said walking over to her, she had her head buried in Kevin's shoulder and he was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Really?" she whimpered at me from Kev's shoulder. She turned towards me and she had mascara running down her face.

"Really," I confirmed while cleaning the mascara off her face, I glanced over at Kevin to see he had black stains on his shirt "now cheer up because we have dinner with the parents." She nodded at me and then went to change out of the dress.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Oh Ash you get bigger every time I see you." My mother said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah isn't it just wonderful." Ash said looking like she was about to cry again.

"Isn't she just glowing though?" I said coming up behind them both.

"Of course she is." My mother agreed and gave me a kiss too.

"Miley and Nick while are through there," Mrs Gray told us "so everyone get comfy." She gestured to the sofas. We all went and sat down with Nick and Miley.

Everyone was talking and amongst themselves when Miley turned to me.

"Who would believe that Miss Afraid-Of-Commitment would beat me down the aisle?"

"I know this time last year I hadn't seen Joe in six years and now I'm getting married."

"I know the world works in mysterious ways." She said I raised an eyebrow at her.

"'The world works in mysterious ways' where did you get that bullshit from?" I asked her.

"Your article." She laughed.

"Nice." I said taking a sip out of my drink.

This evening went a lot better than the last time we were all together, I wasn't running or hiding from Joe, I was happily sitting next to him with his arm placed around me.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

The next morning I was standing by the window looking over at the sleeping beauty in my bed. It was nice to have a guy in that bed that I actually knew the name off, I loved waking up with him no matter what it always made me happy.

"Morning gorgeous." I said as he began stirring in my bed.

"Morning Em," he said moving back over slightly "come back to bed." He said patting the space he had now made. I walked over to him.

"I would love to but I have to go and get ready." I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Got big plans today?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, with an extremely hot guy." I smirked back.

"What a coincident because I have plans with an extremely hot girl too." He said dragging himself out of bed. I just smirked at him and walked down to the door that had just rung.

"Hey guys," I said to Nick and Kevin "he's in the bedroom," I pointed up the stairs while me, Miley and Ash walked into the living room.

Just as the door shut I let out an almighty scream and then began jumping up and down.

"God you Manson's are a handful." Miley sighed trying to calm me down.

"When it's your turn Miley you will be the same." Ash defended me.

"I'm sorry," I said calming down "I'm good," I sat down on the sofa while Miley sorted out the make-up when I screamed again "okay now I'm good."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

I stood looking in the mirror taking deep breaths. I was wearing a white dress with a black bow and details. I heard the door open behind me and Ash came in.

"Are you ready Emz? We're kinda all waiting for you?" she giggled.

"What if he's changed his mind?" I asked worried.

"He won't have Em trust me."

"You can't say that you don't know, why would anyone want to marry me?" I asked and began pacing.

"Because you're a sweet and wonderful girl who loves Joe with all her heart and knows deep down he won't leave."

"But ..." I began.

"He's not Dad Em, he's in it for the long haul and couldn't be happier about it." She smiled.

"Okay you're right," I smiled "could you just go check he's actually standing at the end of aisle for me?"

"You promise you'll come out the second you know," I nodded and she sighed "fine I will be right back."

About five minutes later Ash returned with Miley and my mother.

"Okay he's standing there now shall we go?" Ash asked. I nodded while reaching down for my bouquet.

Ashley and Miley had already walked down the aisle and it was just me and my mother standing in the hallway.

"You look beautiful Em," she said smiling "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mum." I said smiling back at her and then we began our descend down the aisle.

Just as my mum was about to give me away she whispered in my ear.

"I love you Em."

"I love you too Mum." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then turned around and stood in front of Joe.

I couldn't stop smiling at him. Today was the end of my life as Emily Manson the girl who feared commitment and run away from love and the beginning of my life as Emily Gray one half of a couple who were truly committed and in love.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

_Okay there you go The Summer Of '03 is over :( but I want to ask do you think I should re-write this story but from Joe's point of view or should I just write a whole new story? Let me know what you think :)_

_Thank you all for reading this story please leave a review you know I love them :)_


End file.
